A Little Piece of Happily Ever After
by Hyper Maiden
Summary: Life after Breaking Dawn. Not a specific subject. Several things happen. Some lemons. Humor.Edward and Bella. Renesmee and Jacob.  The whole Cullen family and wolf pack!
1. Emmett Loves Embarassment

A Little Piece of Happily Ever After Summary: This is my story of life after Breaking Dawn, numerous things happen so it's not a specific subject. But yea. Please review! If you have any ideas let me know! I love them!

**Emmett Loves Embarrassment **

I smiled at Jasper who was rubbing his forehead in frustration as he and Alice played chess in the Cullen's massive living room. Alice was predicting Jaspers moves and making sure he wasn't able to play them. Which left Jasper trying to make a snap decision, playing with Alice's vision.

Edward was sitting at his piano with Renesmee, teaching her how to play. Renesmee was getting frustrated with herself when she would miss a key, although it was very rare. Edward would soothe her and tell her she was doing fantastic. I sighed as I looked at Renesmee. She was becoming so gorgeous and more mature looking each day. Of course she was only about seven years old, she had the body of a fifteen or sixteen year old. Her beautiful bronze curls flowed to the middle of her back. She had a slender, athletic body with delicate curves. Her lips were full, they reminded me of Edwards, especially when she smiled, it was crooked, just like his. Her skin was cream and roses and her chocolate brown eyes- my human eyes- were framed with thick lashes.

"Look at this one Bella," Rose said. She was reading a fashion magazine and sitting next to me, she was showing me dresses, her and Alice were throwing a Thanksgiving Feast and wanted me to have a perfect dress for it.

"That's beautiful, Rose," I breathed. It was beautiful. It was a dark blue wrap dress that had delicate lace on the hem.

"Yea," she said. "I know Edward loves this dark blue on you. It would be perfect."

I glanced at Edward and he was smiling but still looking at the keys, helping Nessie.

"Yes, it is perfect."

"So I will order this one?" She smiled, getting excited.

"Yea, order it."

"Good, now a dress for me…" she trailed off and went back to reading her magazine.

I looked up at Emmett he was playing Halo, and getting angry at all the "stupid aliens" he mumbles as he rapidly presses buttons on the controller.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the table playing some sort of card game. It looked like Esme was winning from the look of Carlisle expression.

I breathed in and my face twisted up, as did everyone else's in the house, not including Renesmee. Jacob. His smell was revolting when he first arrived. It got much better five or so minutes after, thank goodness. I stood up and walked over to the window, Jake was jogging up to the house with only khaki shorts on. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hey Bells!" He grinned.

"Hi Jake." I grinned back.

He pulled me into a hug and I hugged back, listening to everyone inside shifting there positions to welcome Jake, even though he was pretty much part of the family. They were always so formal.

Nessie hadn't mastered this skill yet.

"JAKE!" She yelled and ran into his arms.

He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. I backed away, shaking my head. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him and he smiled back, then gave me a quick peck on the lips. Which made my eyelids flutter and want more of him, I gritted my teeth and he laughed at me. Jake set Nessie back on her feet.

"You two act like you didn't see each other less then twelve hours ago," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you should be used to it. These two" he gestured to me and Edward "had to be worse then me and Ness."

Alice pursed her lips and thought that over. "Maybe you're right."

I shot a look at Alice and she shrugged. I couldn't help giggling.

Jake grabbed Renesmee's chin and leaned in, he was an inch away when Edward and I hissed in synchronization.

Nessie huffed and Jake let go of her chin, raising his hands like the police told him to put his hands up.

"Dad! Mom! We are dating now, when are you going to let us kiss around you two?" Renesmee whined, stomping her foot and throwing her arms up.

Edward chuckled and pulled me against his chest, "when you get used to this," he said and rested his hands on my cheeks and leaned in slowly. I closed my eyes and waited for his perfect lips to touch mine.

"EW! GROSS!" I heard Nessie scream before Edward could kiss me.

I opened my eyes and saw her covering her eyes and sticking her tongue out in a disgusted way. Edward and I laughed and he kissed me while she covered her eyes.

"I CAN HEAR IT YOU KNOW!" She screamed again. Everyone laughed this time and Edward pulled away.

"You're lucky you were too little to remember when they were newly weds," Jasper spoke.

Nessie gagged but took her hands off her eyes. Jake gagged, too.

"Yea," Alice continued, "they were always heading back to the cottage early to ha-"

"ALICE!" Edward interrupted her this time.

I looked down, glad I wasn't human because my face would have been fire truck red.

"What?" Alice asked, her eyes wide. "I was gonna say hang out."

Nessie sighed and grabbed Jakes hand. "Let's go Jacob."

"Where are you going?" I asked, suspicious.

"Jake and the pack are having a bon-fire at La Push tonight. He asked if I wanted to go and I said yes."

"Renesmee, I d-", Edward sighed.

"Don't start with me, Dad." She hissed, suddenly right in front of him. "I will be safe in La Push, the pack is there, so I will be _perfectly_ safe. And besides, Jake and I need to hang out. We won't do anything we will regret. I promise."

"You sound like your mother." Edward laughed. He, Jacob and I all gave each other a look. We remember when I was saying that.

"Dad?" Renesmee pleaded. "Please?"

He looked at me and I shrugged and nodded. Edward nodded at Nessie.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Renesmee squealed and jumped into Edwards arms, wrapping _her_ arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek and Edward kissed her forehead. Nessie kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Jacob, I can trust you with my daughter, correct?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, but didn't object.

"Absolutely," Jacob nodded.

"Thank you, and uh…have fun." He said with mock enthusiasm. I burst out giggling hysterically, my family stared at me like I had lost my mind. Edward looked a bit worried. He sounded like my father, Charlie.

"Sorry" gasp "I just" gasp "the way you…" I sighed, "never mind."

Emmett shook his head. "Still a little light headed from the fun you and Edward had last ni-"

"I'M LEAVING NOW!" Renesmee screeched, grabbing Jacob's hand and bolting for the door.

"Just admit it Ness," Emmett yelled after her, knowing she could hear him. "YOU'RE PARENTS HAVE SEX….A LOT!"

"EWWWWWWWW!" Renesmee screamed and jumped in Jakes car, covering her ears and violently shaking her head.


	2. Something's Just Don't Work Out

**Something's Just Don't Work Out **

It was 4 o'clock and Renesmee had just left for La Push with Jake. Edward was already pacing by the window. I sighed and went to wrap my arms around his waist from behind.

"Sweetheart," I sighed. "Please, stop worrying. If anything happens, Renesmee will call us. She has a cellphone. The pack will protect her. She will be fine."

Edward turned around and wrapped his arms around my lower waist. "I know, love. It's just," he sighed, "it's just I worry about her. I worried about you when you were in La Push, I couldn't stand it!"

"I know, I know. But you have to trust her. Trust Jake. Trust _me._"

He deliberated and nodded. I smiled at him and mouthed "thank you." He smirked and bent down to kiss me. I turned my head and deepened the kiss, but then , of course…

"GET IT ON!" Emmett yelled, I pulled away and hissed at him.

"Emmett!" I snarled. Edward growled. I had to settle this.

"Okay. What should we do to make you stop talking about my sex life?"

"Hmmm." He thought. "I'll think of something."

I shook my head. "Fine."

Esme walked out of the kitchen with Carlisle. Alice looked up at them. "Family meeting?" Alice asked. Esme smiled at Alice and stroked Alice's short hair.

"Yes dear."

"Okeedoke." Alice stood up from the cream colored couch she was sitting and grabbed Jaspers hand. They walked over to the large, mahogany wood table and took their seats. Emmett and Rose followed, then Edward and I, then Esme and Carlisle. We sat down and Edward wrapped his hand around my knee under the table, I rested my hand on his.

"Okay, Carlisle, honey. You may begin if you'd like." Esme insisted.

"Alright, this isn't really up to us." Carlisle began. "But we would like to propose an idea for Edward and Bella to decide on."

I nodded, signaling him to continue.

"We think Renesmee should begin school. I am fully aware she is not our child, she is yours. But, we think it would be great for her to learn some basic skills."

Edward and I looked at each other, we _had_ been talking about this. I nodded at him and he nodded back.

"We have been discussing this," I told everyone. "But we feel someone should be at the school, there is humans and we don't know how well she reacts around them. Edward and I plan to go to school, a grade or two higher then hers, just so we can keep an eye on her."

"I will go to school, too." Alice spoke up, Jasper nodded. He obviously would go with Alice.

"I wanna go too, it won't be fun without you guys to embarrass." Emmett laughed. Rose rolled her eyes but agreed she would go, too.

"Alright," Esme smiled. "It will be the same, Alice and Jazz will be dating, Jasper will be Rose's twin, Rose will be dating Em. And Edward and Bella will be dating. Um, let's see. Bella and Renesmee will be sisters and they will be my adoptive daughters. How does that sound?"

"Great." Everyone said.

"Wonderful!" Esme exclaimed, clapping.

I giggled and Edward's hand ran up my thigh to my waist. My breath caught. I looked at him and smiled. He winked.

"I think Edward and I are gonna go back to the cottage. Thanks for the meeting. It was great to discuss," I said.

Emmett winked at me and said "have fun, you two." I rolled my eyes and gave everyone a hug and kiss goodnight. As did Edward.

I took Edwards hand and we walked swiftly to the edge of the river. He gestured for me to jump across first and I did. My feet touched the opposite side of the river and I turned around to see Edward. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I giggled and pounded my fists against his back as he ran to the cottage.

The next thing I knew we were on our big white bed and he was on top of me, kissing me urgently. I kissed him back, my tongue grazing across his.

"I. Want. You." He breathed in between kisses. "Right. Now."

I giggled and rolled on top of him. I licked his bottom lip and bent my head to whisper in his ear. "Believe me…the feeling is mutual."

"Good." He growled playfully and rolled on top of me again.

He kissed me for a long time, making me want him even more. I couldn't stand it, so I ran my hand up his shirt, tracing his flat stomach.

He shivered and kissed my forehead, then my nose, then my lips, my chin, all the way down my chest, my stomach, my thigh, my knee, my leg and then he ran his hand back up to the button on my pants. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, waiting. He almost unbuttoned them when Renesmee's ring tone on the phone rang through the room. I sighed and opened my eyes. Edward reluctantly released my pants button and reached up to grab the phone, still lying on top of me.

"Hello, darling." He said into the phone, sliding his hand up my shirt. I giggled.

"Dad, dad," I heard Nessie gasp, and sob hysterically. I sat up, worried.

Edward rolled off of me.

"Renesmee," he said sternly. "Calm down, please. Tell me what's wrong."

I stood up quickly and listened to Edward and Nessie's conversation.

"Dad, Jake-" she sobbed. "He was looking at a cave and, and" sob, "and he was in the cave and the rocks fell. He can't get out. We need your help, the pack isn't strong enough. Please come." She sobbed and whimpered.

"Renesmee, your mother and I will be there soon. Stay where you are."

"Thanks daddy, I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

He hung up and grabbed my hand. I looked up and him, my eyes wide in horror.

"Jakes hurt. Renesmee is really scared. The pack needs our help." He sighed.

I nodded and we ran to tell our family of the phone. They agreed to come with us. We decided it would be faster if we ran. We ran to La Push. Past the Treaty Line.


	3. Mom, will he be okay?

**Mom, will he be okay? **

**Renesmee's POV**

I jumped into Jakes car, covering my ears and shaking my head quickly. Jacob stepped in the car and laughed at my expression. I stared at him in shock as he turned the car on and drove down my driveway. "THIS IS _SOOO NOT FUNNY!" _I screeched.

He looked at me, his face innocent. I tried not to smile, but I eventually broke out into a huge grin. He smiled and took my hand. We drove to La Push, talking, smiling and laughing.

When we arrived at the bon-fire, Leah looked at Jacobs car and grimaced. She got up and moved towards the house. My heart sank. I wish Leah and I could become friends. I'm sure she would be a great friend. Jacob looked at me. "Don't mind her. She is just…having a hard time."

I shook my head and got out of the car, Jacob met me at the front of the car and took my hand. We sat on one of the logs around the fire. Everyone was there, Sam, Quil, Embry, Seth, Emily, Paul and Jared.

"Hey vampire girl," Seth said grabbing me into a hug and twirling me around. I giggled.

"Hey Seth." I said hey to everyone else.

I sat down on the log again and Jake wrapped his arm around me. The fire was very cozy. We told stories and laughed, we roasted marshmellows and my fingers were sticky from eating so many s'mores.

"Hey, Cullen," Paul called to me.

I looked up. "Yea?"

"I was wondering, what would happen if you touched fire? Would you burn to ashes, like the other blood suckers."

My hand clenched on thick, short limb that was part of the log Jake and I were sitting on. I gripped it tightly. _Always the vampire jokes, _I thought, gritting my teeth. My hand clenched again and then… SNAP!

I gasped and looked at my hand. The thick, stubby limb was broke in my hand. And small pieces of wood and dust fell to the ground.

"Holy…" Paul breathed. "You are one strong chick."

"Ness," Jake sighed. "Are you okay? Paul is sorry about that joke. He didn't mean it."

I had forgotten about the joke. I looked up at Jake and smiled. "I know. I just go mad all the sudden. I have my fathers temper, I guess." I blushed.

Jake stroked my cheek, making my blush worse. "And your mom's blush."

I smiled. My dad said that same thing, and so did Uncle Emmett, when he decided to embarrass the crap out of me. We continued talking and laughing when Jake asked if I would like to take a walk with him. I grinned a stood up, grabbing his hand. The pack let out cat calls and "ooooh's." Jake glared at them. I rolled my eyes but continued to walk with Jake.

We found a small dirt path and walked along it, holding hands.

"Jake. Tell me about my mom, when she was human, I mean." I began.

Jake sighed. "Your mom…she was beautiful. You're father and her we're so in love. They couldn't stand to be apart. It made me mad."

I stopped where we were, confused. "Why?"

"Well, Ness. I haven't told you this before, and-and I don't think I can, it may upset you."

"You can tell me."

"I don't think I should."

I sighed. "Please, Jacob."

"Promise not to get mad, or freak out. Please?"

"I promise."

"I was…well, Bella and I," he looked me in the eyes. "I was in love with your mother."

I couldn't believe what he was saying, I thought I was his first love. My eyes stung with tears, but then rage realizing he had never told this to me. I could feel my body shaking.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Nessie! Please, settle down."

"You loved my MOM!"

"Yes! But not like I love you!"

"Oh my GOD! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME!"

"I knew this would happen." He sighed.

"Well, duh!"

I stalked off into the deep woods, Jake was chasing after me. Luckily, I was half vampire. I started to sprint, quite quickly. Jake yelled my name but I didn't turn back. I ran into a cave and leaned up against the wall. The rock surface was cold when I sank to the ground, but I ignored it, tears rolling off my cheeks.

A few minutes passed and I heard Jacob calling my name softly. "Renesmee, please come out. I'm sorry."

He found me and crouched down in front of me, touching my arm. I hissed at him and gasped in shock, I had never hissed at anyone before.

He pulled his hand back quickly and sat down on the ground.

"I'm sorry. Please, believe me, I am. You're mother wasn't in love with me."

I looked up at him. Rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. "She wasn't?"

"No, she loved Edward. Can't you tell?"

I laughed weakly and nodded. They were completely and madly in love.

Jake hugged me and after a second I hugged back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out on you."

"It's understandable."

I paused. "What did my dad think, about you loving my mom?"

He laughed and looked at me, "he absolutely loathed me."

I giggled and touched his face. "That must have been hard."

Jacob leaned in and kissed my lips, I kissed back passionately, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stood up, pulling me up with him. He kissed me for awhile and then pulled away.

"I have something for you," he said, breathing heavily.

"Okay," I smiled. "It's hand made."

He pulled out a leather bracelet that had letters carved in it. The letters made out "I love you"

I gasped and smiled. "Thank you, it's beautiful." I looked up at him. "Help me put it on?"

"Of co-" he stopped when he felt the walls of the cave rumble. A rockslide.

I screamed as Jacob pushed me out of the cave and I slammed into a tree, making it crash to the ground and snapping in half.

I barely noticed it as I saw Jacob's panicked face. Several boulders fell in front of the cave entrance and I screamed. "JAKE!"

I couldn't do anything. I sobbed and ran back to pack.

"Ness!" Seth exclaimed standing up. "What's wrong? Where's Jake?" "He was in a cave, the walls fell, I-I" I couldn't continue I was sobbing to much.

"Where!"

The whole pack followed me as I ran to where Jake was.

"In there," I sobbed pointing towards the cave. Emily came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"It's okay," she breathed, her voice shaky.

The pack couldn't move the boulders, and they stood they for a second and looked at me. I looked back… they wouldn't. Would they?

"Call your parents, and your family." Sam insisted, I nodded quickly and reached into my pocket. Pulling out the cellphone my father had bought me.

I quickly dialed my dads number.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pic-" I sobbed.

"Hello darling," my father said, breathing heavily. I heard my mother giggling in the background.

"Dad, dad," I gasped, sobbing.

"Renesmee," my dad said sternly. "Calm down, please. Tell me what's wrong."

"Dad, Jake-," I choked, "He was looking at a cave and, and, and he was in the cave, and the rocks fell. He can't get out. We need your help, the pack isn't strong enough. Please come." I whimpered and continued sobbing.

"Renesmee, your mother and I will be there soon. Stay where you are."

"Thanks daddy, I love you." I needed my father right now, to kiss my head and soothe me.

"I love you too, sweetie."

I hung up and walked next to Sam. "They are coming." I whispered.


	4. Jacobs Incident

**Across the Line**

**Bella's POV**

"Okay, here we are." Carlisle said as the Cullen family came to a halt right on the border of the treaty line.

"The pack needs us, so we have to cross." I insisted.

Everyone looked at me, unsure. "We can't start a fight," Esme whispered.

"We won't, we will be _helping _them."

Everyone sighed and I rolled me eyes and stuck out my foot, stepping over the treaty line.

"C'mon. We have to help them, please."

Edward followed me and Alice followed him, as did everyone else. "Thank you," I smiled. "Let's go."

We started running and sniffing. Trying to catcha scent, I crossed Renesmee's scent and motioned for the Cullen's to follow me. We ran along the scent and eventually came up to the pack. Renesmee gasped and ran into my arms. I hugged her and passed her off to Edward. I started to walk towards the pack when Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me back, angling his body in front of mine, he did the same thing with Renesmee. He was still worried about me being around the pack, although I was a strong vampire. "Edward," I whispered, touching his chest and then his cheek.

He looked at me and let go. I smiled and walked over to Carlisle, who was standing next to Sam. "We are willing to do anything you need," I heard Carlisle say to Sam.

Sam nodded and Emmett walked forward grabbing onto one of the small (compared to the others at least) boulders blocking the cave entrance. He lifted it with a grunt, and threw to the side. It landed with a crash. Jasper stepped forward to help. He lifted another one, and threw to the side, mimicking Emmett. The Cullen family and the pack began lifting several rocks and boulders away from the entrance, team work. I was glad we were working together.

The boulders were eventually cleaned out and Carlisle ran into to Jacob. Renesmee gasped when she saw him laying on the floor face down. Edward pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair. She sobbed into his chest. I rubbed her back, watching Carlisle and the pack look Jacob over.

Carlisle walked over to us when he was done. "Jacob has a mild concussion. He might have some amnesia for a couple of days, forget peoples names, forget what happened. Forget the love of someone," he looked at Renesmee and a silent tear rolled down her cheek. "But only temporarily. As long as you visit him, it will all come back to him in less then 5 days."

"Thank you, Grandpa." Renesmee hugged Carlisle and Carlisle kissed her cheek.

"You are welcome, sweetheart."

Renesmee ran to Emily and hugged her.

"Will he be alright Carlisle?" Edward asked, wrapping his arm around me.

"Yes, he will be fine."

"Good, and thank you." I finished for Edward.

Carlisle simply smiled and kissed my forehead. He clapped Edward's shoulder and nodded at him, then left to talk to Esme.

Alice came up behind me. "Will the dog be okay?"

I nodded and told her what Carlisle told me.

"How is Nessie taking it?" Alice asked.

"She is pretty shook up, I think she is just glad he is okay."

Alice nodded, "we all are."

I hugged her and she ran to Jasper. They left back to the house when everything was settled. Rose and Emmett left shortly after them and so did Esme and Carlisle. The pack thanked everyone and shook hands. They were still getting used to me as a vampire.

Renesmee came up to me and Edward and hugged us both. "I know this was difficult for everyone, thank you for coming."

"Anytime." Edward whispered.

The pack took Jacob to the room at the hospital Carlisle had gotten him.

Since Renesmee couldn't run as fast as us ,Edward carried her home. She fell asleep in his arms and we tucked her into bed when we got back to the cottage, after I dressed her in her pajamas. She was such a heavy sleeper. I kissed her forehead and so did Edward. I took Edwards hand and walked to the bedroom. (this is what their bedroom looks like by the way . )

I walked my fingers up his chest, "we didn't get to finish what we started earlier," I hinted.

Edward raised an eyebrow and grabbed the back of my thighs. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately and deeply, my tongue dancing with his. I was tired of waiting for him to start so I thrust my hips against his once. He groaned and ripped my t-shirt off my body ferociously. I growled playfully at him and ripped his shirt off of his muscular chest. He laughed and pushed me up against the wall.

"We have to be quiet." I panted.

He just nodded and yanked my jeans of. His hands ran up my back and unhooked my bra. It fell off my shoulders and Edward kissed my breast, I moaned and pushed his pants down with my feet. He lay me down on the bad and tore my underwear off. His boxers were already off and I rolled on top of him, straddling him.

I kept kissing him and felt him enter me quickly. My face shot up and I gasped loudly. "Oh god," I panted. He began thrusting and I panted more. He was snapping and growling like a animal. He rolled on top of me and thrust harder. I was nearing the end. He noticed that and delivered one hard thrust. I gasped and a warm shiver went through me.

"Bella," Edward sighed and I felt him release, he collapsed on top of me. We stayed in our position for a few minutes and then he rolled off of me.

I grinned at him. "Wow."

"You can say that again," he breathed and laughed softly.

"I hope we didn't wake Nessie." I said getting up and wrapping a sheet around my naked body. "I will be right back. I'm going to check on her."

Edward nodded and smiled seductively, "hurry back," he growled. I bit my lip and winked at him before exiting the room. I was outside Nessies room in less then an 8th of a second. I slowly moved the door open a crack and peeked at her. He breathing was steady and she was sleeping peacefully.

I ran back to the bedroom and stopped before getting back on the bed.

Edward looked at me, confused. I smiled devilishly at him and slid the sheet of my left shoulder, holding the rest securely around my body. Letting Edward have a glimpse of my body.

Edward bit his lip, something I have never seen him do. "Do you want me?" I asked him, seductively, letting the sheet slide down my right shoulder.

"Yes, I always want you." He replied, staring at my chest.

I stuck my leg out of the part where the two sides of the sheet meet. I arched my foot, trying to lengthen my leg. My entire leg was showing, all the way up to the top of my thigh. "Really?" I asked, running my hand up my leg. "Do you really want me?" I whispered.

"God, yes." Edward moaned.

"Good," I said simply and dropped the sheet. Edward was next to me then. Touching and kissing every part of my body he could reach. He pulled me down on the bed and we started again.


	5. Relaxation

**READ THIS!- I was trying to get the links of what the cottage and rooms in the cottage looked like...but! FanFic keeps making them all jumbly so you can't get to them. QUESTION! Does anyone know how to get links on to FanFic! Please let me know! I really need you guys to see what this looks like THANK YOU! **

**There! Let's hope you get a good idea of the cottage! **

**Relaxation**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was woken up by the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. Dad must have been making breakfast. I hopped out of my huge bed and gasped as my bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor. I quickly ran to the black and white rug across the room. I looked in the mirror, checking myself out. My plaid short pajama shorts were adorable and my white tank top was, too. Aunt Alice could make everyone look hot. Even in their sleep. My hair was a mess though. I grabbed my hair brush and quickly yanked it through my long hair. It was soft when I was done. I skipped out of the room, and down the hall, into the kitchen. My dad was standing over the stove flipping a pancake.

"Morning, daddy!" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning, sweetie," he said and smiled at me. He handed me a plate and I sat on the stool at the breakfast bar, loading bacon and scrambled eggs onto my plate. Dad flipped a huge pancake onto my plate and handed me the syrup and butter.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Where's mom?"

"In the shower," he replied.

I nodded and remembered Jacob. "Oh, I am going to see Jacob today, is that alright?"

"Yes, sure. I can drive you there if you'd like," he suggested.

"Yea, that'd be great." I said with a mouthful of food.

"Chew with your mouth closed," my mother said, coming up behind me and stroking my hair once.

"Sorry," I mumbled, you could barely make out what I was saying though, my mouth was still stuffed with food. I swallowed loudly and grinned at my parents.

They laughed quietly and my mom kissed my father good morning quickly. My mom's hair was still damp and she was wearing a blue blouse and jeans. My father was wearing jeans and a cream v-neck sweater thing.

"Renesmee," my mom began. I looked up from my food. "Yea?"

"We had a family meeting yesterday, and we decided that you should go to school."

I grimaced.

"But," she continued. "Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper and me and your father, will be going with you."

"WHAT! Oh please, no! You will be so embarrassing!" I screeched, jumping off the stool.

"Renesmee," my father sighed. "We need to be there with you, watching out for you. Making sure you are all right. And besides, we won't be your parents, your mother will be your sister. Grandmother Esme's adoptive daughters and the rest of us will be your cousins. Esme's neices and nephews."

It would be weird, I knew we wouldn't be able to act like mother and daughter, father and daughter, etcetera, etcetera. But, still! It would be awkward.

"And your mother and I will be dating, and the same with your aunts and uncles. Alright?"

I sighed and sat back down on the bar stool. "Fine." I mumbled.

"Thank you," my mother smiled. "You will love school. It's where your father and I met, you know." She smiled, an in love smile, I guess you could say. She wrapped her arms around my dad, my dad wrapped his arms around my mom.

"PDA!" I yelled, they laughed. " Mom? Can I take a bath in your bathtub?"

My mom nodded and I grinned. I loved her bathtub. "Thanks for breakfast!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran down the hall.

I opened the door to my moms bathroom and smiled. It was beautiful. I flipped on lights and looked at the shower. I loved taking a shower in that shower. It was awesome, my bathroom in my room was smaller, but still nice. I just LOVED taking a bath in her in her bathtub, it was relaxing, the jets giving you a massage. I peeled off my pajamas and turned on the water, letting the bath tub fill. I looked around for the lavender bath salts and found them, dropping a few in the water. When the tub was filled I stepped in to the tub and sighed happily. Closing my eyes. I looked over and saw my iPod Touch sitting on the window sill. I grabbed it and stuck the pink earphones in my ears, turning the volume up so I could only hear it, nothing else. I listened to some piano songs, including Clair De Lune. It was so relaxing to me. And after Jacob's incident I just needed relaxation, I missed Jake so much. I worried about what my grandfather said…"he might forget the love of someone". I shuddered and the water rippled around me. I also had to talk to my mother about how Jacob was in love with her. Did she know this? What did she think about it? I shuddered again, and tried to clear my mind. I thought of school. Ugh. School.

Clair De Lune was almost over when I jumped because someone had tapped my shoulder. I pulled the earplugs out and looked up swiftly to see my mother standing above me. I gasped and my hand flew to my heart. "Way to give me a heart attack," I mumbled, she scared me, and I don't usually get scared.

She laughed at my shocked expression. "I knocked, you didn't hear me I guess."

"Sorry, I was listening to music. What's up?" I asked.

"You're uncles just asked your father to go on a hunting trip, so I will be taking you to the hospital and then we can go have lunch or do something fun. Edward is leaving in about 15 minutes, so when do you want to leave?

"Um, how about ten minutes? I am almost done and fully relaxed."

" That's fine. And good, I'm glad you are relaxing," she smiled lovingly and bent down to kiss the top of my head, still dry. I hadn't washed my hair yet, it was up in a bun.

"Oh and here is a towel," she said, setting a white towel on the small bench against the wall.

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"Love you, too, sweet angel." She murmured and left the bathroom.

I sighed, happily, and dunked my head down into the lavender scented water.

**Okay guys. Sorry this was a random episode, with nothing really happening. But I usually write three page chapters and I got caught up with Renesmee and before you know it, PAGE THREE! So, the next episode will be Renesmee and Bella and Jacob in the hospital. Still Nessie POV. Anyways….thanks for reading!**

**AND REMEMBER! MY QUESTION! Does anyone know how to get links to a website on to FanFic! Please let me know! I want you guys to be able to see what the cottage and rooms in the cottage look like! THANK YOU! :) **

**Don't Make Me Love You Too Much,**

**Hyper Maiden **

**P.S. When Renesmee was listening to Clair De Lune, so was I. **


	6. Hospitalized

**Hospitalized **

**Renesmee's POV**

"Ready to go?" I asked my mom as I threw my curly hair in a long pony tail. I had just dried it with a blow dryer, my aunts said it gives your hair "luscious and stable volume." I fixed my yellow off-the-shoulder blouse and made sure it was perfectly straight over my dark wash designer skinny jeans that had the "faded and torn" look. I looked down at my strappy black stilettos , my bright yellow toenails looked "ah-mazing" as Alice says, for she had just painted them yesterday.

"Alice got to you didn't she?" My mother teased, smirking. Her and my father where cuddling on the couch watching CNN on our big flat screen television.

"Well, she picked out the shoes. And bought the outfit. I picked the outfit out." I looked down, blushing. "I figured I would wear it since we were going to go out to lunch, and stuff…"

"Stuff as in…oh I don't know…seeing Jacob, perhaps?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

I said nothing, just looked down and nodded weakly.

"Jacob will be smitten." Mom joked.

"Yes, he will." Dad snarled, gritting his teeth.

My mother rubbed his knee and stood up smoothing out her navy blue v-neck sweater that she wore over jeans. She made everything look beautiful.

"Okay, should we go now?" She asked me, smiling.

"Um, yea. Let's go." I nodded and grabbed my purse. My mother bent down and kissed dad.

"Have fun, sexy," she murmured and kissed him again, smiling under his lips. He pulled her down onto his lap and kept kissing her.

I turned my back to them and gagged. "Never say 'sexy' again, 'kay mom?"

She laughed loudly, "but your sexy dad is just _so sexy! _I can't take his _sexiness." _My dad laughed.

"BLECH!" I screeched, grabbed the car keys and ran out to the Volvo, guessing we would take it instead of my moms Ferrari, "too conspicuous" she would say.

My mom walked out the door of our cottage and shut it gently behind her. She looked at me sitting in the Volvo and smiled sinfully, she was at the passenger side window then. I looked at her confused and pressed the button to roll the window down. She was dangling keys in front of my face. "Nope, we aren't taking the Volvo." "Huh?"

She smirked and opened the passenger door to her Ferrari. I couldn't talk, imaging me in the Ferrari my hair billowing around my face. I stepped slowly out of my dad's Volvo and pressed my hand to mom's arm, asking her if she was teasing me with my "special ability."

She laughed and shook her head. Gesturing with her hand for me to get into the car. I did as she said and heard nothing but the door slamming shut. She was in the driver seat in less then a second, turning the key in the ignition. I gasped when it hummed to life. She smiled at me, but then raised an eyebrow.

"Excited?" She asked, sarcastically.

"YEA! This is gonna be so awesome! People are gonna stare at us! We are gonna be famous!" I have never said "gonna" in a sentence that much.

"That's the idea." She giggled as she pulled onto the highway and sped up so we were zipping to town.

My mom pulled into the parking lot at the hospital and stepped out of the car gracefully. I did the same, hopefully as graceful, and walked to the door. A twenty year old looking guy was walking out reading a paper as we were about to walk in and he looked up at us, his eyes popping out of their sockets. I blushed lightly, forgetting what it was like being around humans as a gorgeous vampire, even if I was only half. He cleared his throat and nodded at us, holding the door open. My mom smiled and walked through the door. I mimicked her.

"Hello," mom murmured to the older lady, maybe seventy, who was sitting at the front desk. She wore little librarian glasses and her short white hair was perfectly fluffy.

"Hello dear," she said. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Bella Cullen. I am a relative of Dr. Cullen. This is my sister, Renesmee Cullen. We are here to see Jacob Black," my mother said confidently, she was a good liar sometimes, unless you knew her well.

"Um, let me get Dr. Cullen out here. If he knows you then you can go." The lady informed, suspiciously as she reached for her desk phone and pressed the number one.

My mother rolled her eyes, but said thank you. I smiled at her and touched her arm telling her that she wasn't always a great liar. She squinted her eyes at me and smiled sarcastically. I laughed out loud, people stared, I ignored. The usual.

My grandfather walked through the door in a lab coat and smiled at me and my mother. "Bella, Renesmee." He exclaimed, hugging my mother and then me.

"Hello, Carlisle. We are here to see Jacob." Mom pronounced.

"Ah, yes. Follow me."

This whole time the lady at the desk was staring, eyes wide, mouth open, at us.

"I-I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking down. "I just moved here."

"Oh, it's alright, Caroline." Carlisle assured. "Please just remember to let anyone who says they are a relative of mine in. Thank you."

We walked past the desk and through the door. Gracefully moving down the hall. Carlisle stopped at a door and motioned for my mother to enter. She smiled and kissed my grandfathers cheek, opening the door.

"He has been asking for you, Renesmee. But please, remember, he might forget some things."

I nodded. "Thank you grandpa." I kissed his cheek too and he lightly touched my shoulder, walking past me down the hall.

When I entered the small room my mother was standing against the wall. Jake's eyes lit up when he saw me. I smiled and stepped to his side. He was laying on the white hospital bed.

"Ness," he mumbled, loopy from the painkillers.

"Hi Jakey." I touched his hand.

He noticed the bracelet he gave me and grabbed my hand. He looked up at me confused. "Who love's you!" He exclaimed, his voice slurring.

I giggled. "You do, silly."

He stared at me for a long time then let go of my hand. "Oh," was all he said. He rested his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes. He was soon snoring.

I sighed. "That was short."

"I'm sorry." My mother mumbled, suddenly right behind me.

"Oh it's okay." I shrugged, turning around. "Let's go get lunch now. Maybe we can go see a movie or go shopping or something."

"Okay, sweetie."

I bent down and kissed Jacob on the cheek. He turned his head just then and kissed my lips.

"Love you, Ness." he whispered, groggily.

I grinned. "Love you too, Jake."

My mother wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we left the hospital and climbed in the Ferrari. She turned the car on and pushed a button. The roof slid back so there wasn't a roof.

"Now," she announced, looking at me and smiling. "Let's have some FUN!"

I laughed and we drove down the road.


	7. Vampire Mom

**Just so everyone knows, this is still the day Bella and Nessie are spending together, just Bella's POV, it's after they left the hospital. Just a cute mother-daughter chapter. (There will soon be a father-daughter chapter.) Hope you like this chapter! ****Please review****! And if anyone knows how to put links to websites onto FanFiction please let me know in a review or private message! Thanks! ****J **

**Vampire Mom **

**Bella's POV**

I glanced at Renesmee who was skimming through radio stations and singing along to some songs. I loved her singing voice, so beautiful.

My attention was caught when we were stopped at one of the stop lights and someone was complimenting my Ferrari. I grinned, I would have to thank Edward for this car…tonight.

I growled when I heard some teenage boy say "look at the hot bronze haired chick." I shot a dead glare at the boy standing on the sidewalk and he cringed.

"What's wrong, mom?" Renesmee asked.

I turned my head and smiled at her. "Oh, nothing. You are just too pretty for your own good."

"Really? Cause that dude over there just whistled at you," she giggled, pointing to a twenty something guy who was in the car next to us with the windows rolled down, winking at me.

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "If you are nice enough to keep that guy alive, don't tell your father."

Renesmee laughed out loud and the light turned green. I stepped on the gas and the car sped forward. The top of my Ferrari was back and Renesmee's and my hair was blowing around our faces wildly. Of course, it was _Forks_ so the sun was hidden, but it was September and it was warm.

"So Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice are planning a Thanksgiving feast already? And Thanksgiving is in November? " Renesmee asked.

I giggled, "yea. I am not sure why though."

"That's Alice for you," she sighed.

"Yep. So, are we going to see a movie in Port Angeles?" I asked, staring at the road, flicking the turn signal on.

"Um, yea. We should get dinner first, its" she brought her wrist to her face, looking at her watch "6:30, and I am hungry."

"Okay, we can go to La Bella Italia," I suggested, remembering the little Italian restaurant that Edward took me to when he had saved me from a near death experience when the men tried to make me go home with them. It was pretty much our very first date.

"Dad says that's a great restaurant. He said there was some 'history' there…" she raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed, "yes. That was the first place your father took me on a kind of date thing. It wasn't really a date because he saved me from almost getting kidnapped by a bunch of guys. But, it was where he told me he was a vampire. Well, more like where I confronted him about how I knew he was a vampire."

She nodded, "let's go there then."

"Okay."

We left Forks and soon entered Port Angeles, people stared at us there, too. I parked on the curb of La Bella Italia and stepped out of the Ferrari. Renesmee did the same and we walked to the door, a man held the door open for us and the woman at the front desk showed us to our table.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Nothing for me, thank you. Renesmee?" I motioned to her.

"Just a water, please. Thank you." She said without looking at the menu.

"Alright, your waiter will be right back with that." The hostess mumbled and then left.

"So," I began when the hostess was gone. "How is…" I didn't know what to ask.

Renesmee laughed. "Don't strain yourself, mom."

I sighed. "What's going on with your life right now? What do you want to do?"

"I want to get my drivers license," she said instantly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes! I want to drive!"

"Well…your father can teach you how to drive. He is a good teacher." I suggested.

"Thanks mom! I can't wait. I will talk to dad about that."

"I'm sure he would love to help you."

A blonde waiter who was about eighteen came to our table with a pencil and paper pad, he set down Nessie's water on the table. "Hi, I am Mark. What can I get you to eat?"

"I am fine, thank you." I smiled up at him. He stared at me, wide eyed, for a second or two and cleared his throat, nodding. It felt weird. Even though I was in an eighteen year old body, I felt much older then that. The waiter , Mark, turned to Renesmee and his eyes widened again.

"An-and for you, miss?" He stuttered, the pen shaking in his hand.

"I will have…the mushroom ravioli please." She decided, her voice flirty. Ah, the mushroom ravioli. Good times, good times.

He nodded quickly, scribbling something down on the paper. "Okay," he mumbled, looking back at us twice while walking away. He almost ran into someone the second time he was looking back. I giggled.

"You know, I used to scold your father for dazzling people senseless. But, now I realize how hard it is not to." I giggled again.

"I know, right!" Renesmee squeaked, shaking her head and laughing softly.

When Nessie's food came, I laughed. "What?" she asked, confusion crossing her face.

"I ordered the mushroom ravioli when I came here!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, mom. You are easily amused." She mumbled, shaking her head when she stuck a ravioli in her mouth.

"I guess." I sighed.

When she was done with her food, I paid the bill and left a hefty tip. There is nothing else you can do when you have thousands of dollars lying around your house. We walked to the front desk and the blonde waiter was there. Renesmee stopped and looked through her purse before exiting the restaurant. The waiter stared at us, ogling. Nessie touched her hand to my arm and I saw that she was pretending to look for something in her purse. Before I could ask her why she showed me what she was going to do, but not with her special ability. She really did this.

She looked up at the waiter and winked at him, holding her thumb and pinkie to her ear and mouth in a "call me" sign. The waiter's breathe caught and he nodded weakly. Poor guy.

When we were in the Ferrari again, it was dark outside and the stars were beautiful. I stared at Renemee and shook my head. "How could you do that to that poor boy?"

She giggled. "I wanted to see what he would do. He won't be able to call me. He didn't even ask for my number."

I laughed. "You are such a tease and a flirt. How does Jacob handle you?" "Hey! At least I don't make-out with someone and turn them on right before I leave, like _someone_ I know! " She shot a look at me, reminding me about earlier today. "How does dad handle _you_!" "Very firmly." I teased, she hated sex innuendos. Especially about me and Edward. Her face grew repulsed and she buried her face into her knees and covered her ears with her hands.

"EW! YOU HAVE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH UNCLE EMMETT TOO MUCH!"

**Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks! 3 **


	8. Close Your Eyes

**This might be a long** **chapter! Haha. But, just so you don't get** **confused, this chapter is both Renesmee **_**and **_**Bella's POV. I didn't want to have to switch chapters because I will be switching back and forth from Bella to Renesmee and vise-versa during this chapter. Annnnnyways…hope you enjoy!****J Thanks, you guys rock my socks off. Abso-freakin-lutly! **

**Close Your Eyes**

**Bella's POV**

"That movie was hilarious!" Renemee laughed when we walked through the movie theatre door.

"Yea, it was pretty funny." I laughed along with her. "Long too, it's a quarter to midnight. We better hurry so your father doesn't worry." I stopped when I noticed we had exited the back door and my car was parked in the front. "Ooops."

"Dang." Renesmee grimaced. "Oh, here, we can walk through this ally." She suggested pointing to a dark ally that led to the other side of the block.

"Good idea. Let's go." I agreed, walking to the ally. The ally was dark and smelled like stale beer and cigarette smoke.

"Hey, baby." I heard a husky, drunk voice say in front of me. I saw a dark shadowy figure.

I stopped and pulled Renesmee behind my body. "Leave us alone." I warned, my voice dark.

"Oh, come on." The man said, walking to me and grabbing my face. I hissed,

"Awww, your cold. Let me warm you up."

"Leave us _alone. _I don't want to have to hurt you."

The man laughed loudly, and 7 other men walked forward and surrounded me and Renesmee.

"We are gonna love you two _all night._" Another man whispered, seductively.

"No you aren't." "Oh, yea. Just like all the other teenage girls we loved all night." The guy holding my face whispered.

"Mom," Renesmee whispered, she gripped my shirt. "He's raped teenage girls." She whimpered.

"A lot of them," the guy nodded.

That pissed me off. I grabbed the guys neck with my stone grip and lifted him off the ground.

"Shit!" One of the men yelled. "She's buff! Kyle, get out of her grip." He said to the man I was choking.

"L-let me go." Kyle croaked.

"Ah," I cooed, tapping my chin, pretending to deliberate. "I don't think so." And then I broke his neck. He fell to the ground. I gasped. I had just killed a human. Renesmee whimpered. "Close your eyes," I whispered to her as the men moved in closer.

"You are going to die!" One of the men shouted, pulling out a switchblade.

"No.." I heard a familiar velvet smooth voice growl behind me, I sighed and closed my eyes. _Shit. _"You are." The voice was in front of me then, his back to me. Renesmee was against the wall, I was standing in front of her. "Edward," I whispered to the voice, Edwards voice.

He didn't say anything. I stepped forward and helped him destroy the rest of the humans. When they were finished off, Edward took the bodies and shoved them under a building. They would never be found.

Edward turned to me and sighed. I looked down, he was in front of me hugging me and kissed my face, neck, my hair.

"I am so sorry," I mumbled in to his chest.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. " He whispered. He held me in one arm and grabbed Renesmee in the other. Kissing her head.

"Dad," she whimpered, tears rolling of her cheeks, staining Edwards shirt.

"I know, Nessie. I am so sorry you had to see that."

"All those girls! They…they hurt them." She sobbed.

I pulled her into a hug. "They won't do it anymore. They are gone."

**Renesmee's POV**

My mother was pissed. She grabbed the guy who was holding on to her face by the neck, lifting him off the ground.

"Shit!" A guy cursed. "She's buff! Kyle, get out of her grip." I guessed he was talking to the man my mom was holding.

"L-let me go," Kyle said, struggling.

"Ah," my mother whispered, her finger tapping her chin, she was thinking. Was she going to kill this man? "I don't think so," she growled. My question was answered when I heard a snap and Kyle limply fell to the ground. Mom gasped and I whimpered, I wanted to watch her kill the rest of the humans, but at the same time, I didn't. "Close your eyes," my mother whispered. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped tighter to her shirt.

"You are going to die!" A man yelled, and I heard him open a knife.

"No," I heard a voice say, I gasped. "You are.."

My dad was in front of my mom, and I was pushed up against the side of a brick building. My mom was pressing her back against my body.

My mother stepped next to my father and I watched as they murdered the men. When it was over, my dad took the bodies and dug a deep hole beneath a building. He pushed the bodies in the hole and buried them.

He ran up to my mother and kissed her face.

"I am so sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." He told her. He then grabbed me into a hug and kissed my head.

"Dad," I whimpered, then broke down crying.

"I know, Nessie. I am so sorry you had to see that."

"All those girls!" I sobbed. "They…they hurt them"

My mother pulled me into her arms. "They won't do it anymore. They are gone."

I nodded and we walked to the Ferrari. The top was down now, my father opened the door for me and I stepped in. He slammed the door. My mother was standing on the curb, her hands in her pockets. She was looking down and my father walked up to her slowly. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But, my father had his arms wrapped around her and she was shaking her head into his chest. His mouth moved, saying something. And she looked up at him. They kissed each other and said one more thing to each other, it looked like "I love you" from the way their lips moved. Mom moved out of my dads arms and stepped slowly towards the car. My father walked to his Volvo and said something else to my mother. She nodded slowly and opened the door to the Ferrari.

She got in and turned the key in the ignition. We followed my father home.

When we got home, I sat on the couch and watched The Big Bang Theory, I needed some laughs right now.

My parents were in the kitchen washing dishes, saying nothing I could hear. On a commercial they walked out together.

"We are going to go out. We will be right back, if you need anything. Your father has his cellphone." My mother told me.

I nodded. "Okay." They kissed my head and walked out the door. I watched an hour and a half of The Big Bang Theory and decided to go to sleep. When I had almost fallen asleep, I heard the front door slam and my mother shouted something I couldn't understand. My father yelled back, causing my mother to yell again. My father said something, and they stopped talking after my mother said something back. They rarely ever had fights, the only other one they had was when my father got mad at Jacob for thinking something about me that was "not pure" when I was younger. He had broken a few of Jacobs ribs and my mother got mad. I heard them apologize to each other when they walked past my door to their bedroom. The door closed and I heard nothing for the rest of the night, having barely any sleep, thinking about Jake.

**Bella's POV**

Edward opened the door for Renesmee and she stepped into my Ferrari, I stood on the curb, my hands in my pockets and looking at my feet.

Suddenly Edward's strong arms were wrapped around me and I was whispering "I can't believe I did that," and shaking my head into his chest.

"Bella, you protected our daughter. No one can blame you," he murmured, kissing my head.

I looked up at him, thanking him with my eyes. He bent down and kissed me quickly, grazing his tongue across my bottom lip. I skimmed my tongue across his tongue and pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

I moved out of his arms, towards the Ferrari. Edward opened the door to his Volvo and turned to me "I need to talk to you when we get home."

I nodded weakly and climbed into my car. The car ride home was quiet, I followed Edward. When we got to the cottage, Renesmee plopped down on the couch and turned on some show. Edward and I washed dishes in the kitchen. When I finished the last dish, Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. His lips grazed my ear and he nibbled on my earlobe, I dropped the plate into the soapy water that was draining from the sink and closed my eyes, tilting my head back. His open lips skimmed up my neck and his tongue would poke out and lick my skin. I reached behind my head, grabbing his hair and gasping in pleasure. His lips returned to my ear. "Esme and Carlisle want to talk to us," he whispered. I turned around and nodded.

He grabbed my hand and we left the kitchen, Renesmee's eyelids were heavy and it looked like she was about to fall asleep. " We are going to go out," I told her. "We will be right back. If you need anything, your father has his cellphone."

"Okay," she mumbled. I kissed her head and then Edward did. He opened the door and held it open for me. I walked out and waited for him. He reached for my hand, and I gave it to him. We started running to the Cullen's house. We jumped the river and jogged up to the door. When we were inside everyone was gathered in the living room.

I said hello to everyone and sat down on the loveseat, Edward sat next to me.

"What was it you needed to say?" Edward asked. I shifted in my seat, nervous.

"We heard about… the accident." Esme said softly, her voice thick with concern.

"Yes," I spoke up. "The men were trying to rape," everyone in the room cringed, including me, "Renesmee and me. I had no other choice, they also told us about their other victims. I couldn't let them hurt another girl." Edward soothingly rubbed my shoulder.

"You could have exposed us," Rose hissed.

"It was self defense, and I didn't want them to hurt another girl," I repeated.

"YOU COULD HAVE CALLED THE COPS!" She yelled.

I stood up and ran in front of her. "What would they have done, huh Rose?"

She growled at me and Emmett grabbed her wrist holding her back, Edward came up behind me and grabbed the top of my arms. I snarled.

"Please, let's not fight," Carlisle soothed.

"Bella," Alice began. "Did you hide the bodies?"

"I shoved them under a building, we didn't spill any blood." Edward answered.

Alice nodded. "What if people notice their…absence?" Jasper mentioned, wrapping his arm around Alice.

"They were thugs…I doubt that they have close contact with other people besides each other." I said.

"I am just glad you are okay." Esme whispered, pulling me and Edward into a hug.

We hugged her back. "Oh, so everything is fine and dandy now! Great!" Rose shouted sarcastically.

"Rosalie! What is your problem!" I growled loudly.

"You didn't have to kill them!"

"I know, I just couldn't control myself." I whispered.

"Well, maybe you should have tried harder."

I collapsed down on the couch, and choked out dry sobs.

"I know, I tried so hard."

Edward sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's not your fault." "Apparently it is!" I shouted and jumped off the couch and sprinted to the door, opening it and running to the river, jumping across it. I heard Edward call my name and Rosalie apologize ruefully.

"Oh, Edward! I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me! Please tell Bella I am sorry!" She gasped.

I kept running, crossing the Canadian border and climbing up a tall pine tree. I knew Edward would find me soon but I hoped he wouldn't. I did a horrible thing and I couldn't have him tell me it wasn't my fault.

I sobbed without tears and didn't stop until I heard Edwards light footsteps a few minutes later.

"Bella," he whispered and was sitting next to me then, holding me in his lap. I started sobbing again, saying "how could I do that!"

"Bella, you did nothing wrong. You protected several people. Including our daughter. It wasn't your fault."

I looked up at him and glared into his golden eyes. I jumped out of his arms and when I felt my feet touch the ground I started running again. He waited in the tree for awhile and then started following me. When I got to the cottage I yanked the door open and heard him behind me. He slammed the door and I turned around, angry.

"DON'T SAY IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" I yelled quickly.

"BELLA! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THIS COULD HAPPEN TO ANY VAMPIRE?" He shouted back.

"BECAUSE IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN TO ME!" I yelled and started sobbing…again.

He sighed and pulled me into his arms. "Love, please listen. It has happened to the best of us, those humans didn't deserve to live either. They had made other people suffer, even kill themselves. I will never let you do something you shouldn't. I love you with all my heart, you are my life."

I nodded into his chest. "I love you, too. I don't know what I would do with out you." And we started kissing passionately, his tongue was licking places in my mouth that he had never touched. I moved my tongue with his, skimming his teeth and biting his lip with my teeth. He pulled away and grabbed my hand, leading the way to our bedroom. When we were almost there he pulled me into his arms and kissed me again.

"I am sorry, for everything." I whispered when he had stopped.

"I am sorry too Bella."

When we got into the bedroom, I pushed him down on the bed and kissed him. He pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Let's do something…something we have never done before."

I raised an eyebrow, "what _haven't_ we done during sex?"

He laughed quietly and shook his head. "No, let's go to the beach."

I cocked my head to the side and raised an eyebrow again. He opened the window above our bed and climbed out. I jumped up, "Edward! What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Come on," he whispered back. "We are gonna be bad and sneak out."

I giggled but jumped out the window and grabbed Edwards hand. We ran to the coast of California, which only took us about thirty minutes. We hit the sand of the beach, the air was warm. "I am pretty sure it's illegal to be on the beach at two in the morning." I informed Edward as he kicked off his shoes and stepped into the water.

"Like I said, let's be _bad_." Edward growled playfully. "Come on love, the water is warm."

I rolled my eyes but smiled and took my shoes off. My feet touched the water and I sighed. "It is warm." I looked up at the full moon.

He stared at me while I looked at the moon. I looked back at him and he smiled. "Let's go swimming."

"I didn't bring a swim suit." I grimaced.

"Neither did I," he hinted as he pulled his sweater over his head. He pulled off all of his clothes, so he was bare naked. I giggled and pretended to shield my eyes, but then peeked at him through my open fingers.

He laughed. "Your turn."

I bit my lip. "I might need help," I whispered, seductively. He winked at me and stepped forward, unbuttoning my jeans and zipping the zipper down. He pulled them off and his hands crawled up my shirt, he took it off and unhooked my bra, running his hands across my breasts. I moaned and threw my head back. He tore my underwear trying to get them off. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled us both into the water and we swam a very "touchy-feely" swim. When we were done he carried me out of the water, kissing me vigorously. He lay me down on the warm sand, still kissing me. I rolled on top of him and we made love on the beach of California.


	9. Carnival

**The Carnival is Coming To Town**

**Bellas POV **

"Bella," Rose whispered to me, looking down. "I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me. I guess, I just was sad that their human life had ended, I didn't even know them. But…" I interrupted her, "Rose, it's okay. I understand and I am very sorry that I yelled at you."

"I am very sorry, too."

I smiled at her and we hugged each other. Everyone was gathered in the living room of the Cullen's house. I sat down between Edward and Renesmee on the couch. Emmett was in the kitchen, reading the newspaper and helping Esme clean up.

Alice and Jasper were lounging on the bottom step of the stairs, holding hands. Carlisle was reading a big book in the recliner and Rose was reading a fashion magazine. Jacob was coming home today, fully recovered which surprised the hospital. But not Carlisle, he knows what Jacob is.

We waited about fifteen minutes and Jacob popped in through the door. "HELLO!" He shouted.

"JAKEY!" Renesmee squealed and ran into his arms. They kissed quickly, Edward and I held back from saying anything.

"Hi, Jake. How are you feeling," I asked, standing up and walking to him.

"I am great Bells, I remember _EVERYTHING_. Which makes me happy, it sucked not being able to know what some people where talking about." He laughed.

"Look Jake," Renesmee grinned. "I am wearing the bracelet you gave me."

"I'm glad." Jacob gleamed, grabbing her hand.

Emmett burst through the kitchen door, a huge grin plastered on his face. "THE CARNIVAL IS COMING TO TOWN….TODAY!" He yelled, pointing to the newspaper in his hand. "LET'S GO!"

We all laughed and agreed that we would go. "Sweet!" Renesmee said. "I have never been to a carnival!"

"It will be awesome!" Emmett exclaimed, his and Renesmee's face inches away, giant grins on their faces.

They hugged each other and jumped up and down. "Wow." Jasper snorted.

We left for the carnival. Me and Edward in the Ferrari, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett in the jeep and Renesmee, Jacob, Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes.

"I AM SO EXCITED!" Emmett yelled, jumping out of the jeep and running to pull Renesmee out of the Mercedes, swinging her around. Renesmee giggled and jumped out of his arms then grabbed Jakes hand. I reached for Edwards hand and sighed when his smooth fingers wrapped around mine. We all trooped down the main street of Forks, people stared at us and we said nothing. Edward must have heard a thought that was about me, because he hissed and pulled me closer to his body. I giggled and kissed him passionately in front of the group of teenage boys that were staring at me, letting them see my tongue enter Edward's mouth and assuring Edward of his hold on me. The boys sighed heavily and went back to watching other girls, which they noticed Rose, whistling and howling. Rose flipped her hair back and straightened her shoulders, pretending not to notice. But Emmett glared at the boys, making them cringe.

I did see Jessica and Mike, which made the whole family hide. Jess had changed so much, she looked older and so did Mike, if they saw us, they would be suspicious. They were holding hands, seeming happy. Which made me happy, I was glad they were together.

Unfortunately, I ran into Tyler, who didn't seem to remember me that much. So it wasn't that bad.

We made our way to the carnival rides and we first went on the Ferris wheel, then a crazy roller coaster. It was fun, Renesmee and Jacob got cotton candy. Renesmee was so confused, "how could cotton taste so yummy?" she would ask. I would giggle and tell her that is just puffed sugar. She nodded and ate more. Emmett, Edward, Jacob and Jasper played the game where you throw a ball at the clowns, trying to knock as many as you can over. Edward won me a giant lion, its eyes were giant hearts, Emmett got Rose a huge plush rose, which had made her giggle. Jasper won Alice a huge panda bear that was a little more then half her size and Jacob had got Renesmee a cartoon like wolf. She laughed and hugged it then him.

We went on a couple more rides then sat on the cool grass in the park, watching the dark, cloudy sky. There was a band in the park, playing some slow jazz songs. Edward stood up and pulled me into his arms, we danced slowly, deep in each others arms. Kissing every so often, he also sang some of the lyrics to the songs softly in my ear.

Renesmee and Jacob were swinging and holding hands, talking. Emmett had asked Rose to dance and she agreed, they danced but it was more "touchy-feely" then me and Edward.

Alice and Jasper were still laying down on the grass, Alice resting the upper half of her body on Jaspers chest, they were whispering sweet nothings into each others ears. And Carlisle and Esme were standing, hands linked together and their foreheads touching. There were whispering, talking about what they had been doing that week, just catching up. Everything was quiet and peaceful, until I heard an all too familiar voice croak my name.

"Bella? Is that you?"


	10. What We Are

**What We Are**

I gasped and pulled away from Edward. This couldn't be happening, I thought he had moved to Alaska. For fishing, and hunting. I didn't think he would ever come back. What was I going to say? I looked the same six years ago as I did now! I cleared my throat and looked at everyone, their faces were lathered in shock.

"Dad," I whispered. Stepping forward slowly. "I-I though you were in Alaska."

"I was…" my dad said, his hair was gray and he had more wrinkles. "But, I heard about the carnival, the annual Forks Fishing Carnival, and I decided to come. I haven't heard from you in…" He stopped, tears coming to his eyes.

"Dad," I choked again, I ran forward and hugged him. His warm blood smelled delicious. I shook my head, clearing that though out of my mind. "I missed you."

"You haven't changed at all Bells. What's going on? You look exactly the same. That shouldn't be happening. Are you okay?" He pulled back to look at me.

"Um, dad I a-"

He interrupted. "Your eyes." I shut my golden eyes that were supposed to be chocolate brown.

Edward sighed behind me coming up to my side. Carlisle did the same. "Dad, remember when…" I paused. "When, you first met Renesm-"

"Renesmee? My grand daughter? Where is she?"

On cue Renesmee stepped next to me, Jacob was still on the swings, "Grandpa?"

Charlie stopped breathing. "Renesmee?" He whispered.

"Um, yea."

"You, it's…it's only been six years, you look seventeen. Who are you?"

"I-" no one could say anything. Not even Renesmee or Edward.

"Charlie." Edward began.

"Edward? What is going on? You all look exactly the same, you haven't aged at all. This is weird." He breathed.

"Dad," I had to tell him. "Remember when you first met Renesmee, and Jacob showed you he was a werewolf…" Charlie shivered but I continued. "and you saw how fast Renesmee had grown, and how she is Edward and I's daughter. Well, we are something different. If you want to know, we w-"

"No, I don't want to know. I know you are something different and that's all I _need _to know."

"Thank you, dad." I hugged him again. "Would you like to go out to dinner or something, I am pretty sure Jacob and Renesmee are hungry."

"I'm starving!" Jacob chimed in, joining the group. Seeing Charlie for the first time. "Ch-Charlie is that you? HEY!" He hugged Charlie.

"Hi Jake. I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know! Are you coming to dinner with us?"

He looked at me, then the rest of the Cullens. "Um, yea. I think." He raised an eyebrow and I nodded, smiling.

We went to The Lodge, of course. Renesmee got a French Dip sandwich, Jacob got the 16 oz. steak, and Charlie got a cheeseburger. Of course, the vampires got nothing.

"How come I have never seen you eat Edward?" Charlie asked, chewing his food.

"Well…" Edward said, not finishing.

Charlie understood, he cringed. I looked down. All the Cullen's were silent.

"Charlie, did you know Renesmee and I were dating?" Jacob revealed. Charlie choked on his water. I glared at Jacob.

"Thanks _Jacob._" I hissed, kicking him under the table.

" OUCH! Shi-" he almost cursed, but stopped himself and bent down to rub his shin. "Sorry, _Bella._"

"You are dating the one you used to love's, _daughter_? And the person you loathed's daughter?"

Renesmee choked on her water, too. "Forgot about that." She coughed.

"Shit." I hissed.

"Watch your mouth young lady," my dad said sternly.

"Dad, I am not a young lady anymore." I hissed.

"Whatever. Anyways, you are dating Renesmee?" He asked Jacob.

"Yes," Renesmee answered. "We are dating."

"Oh."

Jacob grinned and continued eating. I groaned and layed my head down on the table. Edward rubbed my back. "It's okay," he whispered in my ear. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I nodded.

I looked up at Charlie, he was talking with Carlisle about recent stuff happening in Forks. Rose, Alice and Esme were talking about the Thanksgiving feast, planning. And Emmett and Jasper were playing some kind of game with the Sweet N' Low packets. Renesmee and Jacob were talking about how Renesmee would be going to school soon. Jacob seemed to be figuring out some way he could go too.

Edward had his head on the table too, we were looking at each other. I pushed my shield away and opened my eyes. _Edward _I said in my mind, he opened his eyes, telling me to continue. _I can't tell Charlie about what we are, vampires. Do you think this is good enough? Do you think he will find out more? What will we do? The Volturi…_ My "voice" was hectic now, my eyes frantic. He assured me with a kiss, and whispered in my ear. "We won't tell him." The Cullen's, the only people (er, vampires) who could hear us, looked at him, confused faces.

He just shook his head and rested his head back on the table, his face an inch from mine. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, everyone was done eating. We left the table, and Carlisle put a generous tip on the table, Charlie's eyes popped.

When Charlie was back at the hotel he was staying at, Emmett suggested something before we all got back in our separate cars. "Hey! Let's play ninja tag in the park."

My eyes lit up. Ninja tag was a game you played when it was dark, it was especially fun with vampires because you were able to climb trees and hide in places no human would think imaginable. It's basically like hide and go seek, but the "ninja" or seeker had to close their eyes while searching and the people who were hiders had to climb on either the jungle gym or a tree or something of that matter.

"But won't there be people there?" Renemee asked.

"No, silly." Alice giggled. "Humans aren't able to be fully rested with only three hours of sleep, like you. They need at least eight. So most of them are in bed by now." "It is a very fun game." Jasper enthused.

"You vampires are weird." Jacob snorted, Renesmee smacked his arm.

"Oooh, let's play it!" Esme said.

"Okay! Sweet! Let's go, baby." Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and walked to the jeep.

When we got the park, Jasper was the "ninja." He found Esme first, who was clinging to the bottom of the slide.

While Esme was seeking, I was perched in a tree. Someone came up behind me and almost knocked me out of the tree, but he caught me. "Edward!" I hissed. He laughed and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me passionately, trying to make me moan so Esme would hear me. Then I heard Esme walking by the tree. I pulled back, jumped out of his lap and pushed Edward out of the tree.

"Sucker!" I snickered.

"Found you Edward." Esme laughed. "You are it."

"I will get you, Bella!" Edward hissed.

I giggled and leaped to the big maple tree next to me. I climbed to the very tippy top and sat on the branch, dangling my legs. When I heard Emmett climbing up the tree.

"Emmett," I hissed.

"Oh, hey Bella!" He sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"What do you want Emmett?" I asked.

"I thought of a way tom settle the sex argument between us." He whispered.

"What?"

"You should have sex with me," he suggested.

I almost fell out of the tree. "EW! NO! GROSS!" I screamed.

"That's my girl," he laughed and Edward was next to me. Emmett was gone.

"Found you, love." Edward whispered sinfully in my ear.

"EMMETT!" I yelled. "That is so not fair." He made me yell so I would get out, so Edward would find me.

Edward grabbed me in his arms and jumped out of the tree. He set me on my feet. "You're it." And he was gone.

I sighed, but began looking. I found Renesmee and she was it, then she found Jacob and he was it. Everyone had there turn to be it when we decided to lay on the grass and watch the stars. Emmett had brought his iPod and the speaker thing you could connect it to. Surprisingly, he played modern slow songs, and then asked me to dance. I laughed but agreed to dance with him, Edward asked Alice to dance, and Jasper asked Rose. The next song we rotated, Jasper and me, Alice and Emmett, Rose and Edward.

Carlisle, Esme, Jacob and Nessie joined eventually. Nessie and Edward dancing, Carlisle and Alice, Esme and Emmet,, Jasper and Rose, again, while I danced with Jacob. We had all danced with each other, a Cullen family tradition.

When we decided we were done Renesmee and Jacob fell asleep against the big maple tree. Emmett was swinging with Rosalie on his lap. Jasper and Alice were laughing on the slide, Carlisle and Esme had found a bench to sit on and Carlisle was reading a newspaper with his arms around Esme, who had her eyes closed, her head on Carlisle's shoulder. Edward and I were laying on the cool grass, watching the stars.

"Shooting star!" I gasped, pointing. "Make a wish."

He laughed and looked at me, he rolled on top of me and kissed me. "I have nothing to wish for. I have a beautiful wife," he tapped my nose with his finger, "a beautiful daughter. And a amazing, loving family."

I kissed him. "Same here. Well, I have a beautiful _husband _not a beautiful wife."

He laughed, and kissed me again.


	11. Like Mother Like Daughter

**Hey, this is one of those chapters like "Close Your Eyes" where it switches POV's but this time it's between Edward and Renesmee. I was really excited to write this chapter, I hope you think it's funny! Enjoy! **

**Like Mother Like Daughter **

**Renesmee's POV**

I took a deep breathe and turned the corner into the living room, where my mother was reading Romeo and Juliet while dad had an arm around her, watching the news. I felt the butterflies twitch in my stomach as my mom looked up at me, smiling. She knew what I was about to ask my father.

Of course, he heard my thoughts. Confusion crossed his face.

"Um, hey." I muttered. They stared at me, and I stood there like an idiot for a minute.

"Darling, you are certainly not an idiot. What do you want to ask?" Dad pressed.

"Well, my birthday is tomorrow and I will be turning eight. Well, sixteen, because- you know what I mean. But anyways, I was wondering if I could get my license." I rambled.

"Of course, that can be arranged. We will have to have someone teach you…"

"Mom and I were thinking you wouldn't mind."

"I would love to help." He said grinning.

"Great!"

"Shall we?" He gestured to the door, grabbing the Volvo keys.

"Totally!" I grinned as he handed me the keys.

My mother had walked to the bookcase, for she had finished Romeo and Juliet. Dad wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her softly. I decided to be respectful and held my tongue.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear. Their goodbyes were always like this, seemingly painful.

She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you, too. More then you know." They kissed passionately for a full minute before I cleared my throat.

"Shall we?" I insisted, repeating dad's words and gesturing towards the door, raising an eyebrow.

Mom laughed and pulled away, pushing him towards the door. I grabbed his arm and pulled him outside, while he laughed.

"Alright," he said once we were in the car, I was grinning, my lucky butt sitting in the drivers seat. This is going to be awesome.

**Edward POV**

"Alright," I said, taking a deep breath. Glancing at my daughter in the drivers seat, I was beginning to question my sanity. "Turn the key in the ignition." She rolled her eyes. _Oh, I didn't think of that! I am just so silly,_ she thought sarcastically. I sighed, she smiled apologetically and then turned the car on.

"Okay, now, put the car into first gear."

She did as I said and eventually we were in Forks. When we reached a stop light she slammed on the brakes, I squeezed my eyes shut. Filled with worry about her safety. I had brought some caution cones and set them out in an empty parking lot. She pushed the gas and sped forward, almost running into a streetlight, but I had grabbed the Volvos bumper, and stopped it in its tracks.

Renesmee's was closing her eyes and gripping the steering wheel. She slowly opened them and saw me breathing hard, glaring at her.

She smiled weakly and called out the window. "Sorry, dad!"

I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "Like mother like daughter," I mumbled.

She heard me. "HEY! If you are referring to mom's bad luck and recklessness, then you are wrong! I have _never _been closely hit by a van."

I laughed, but shuttered, glad Bella was unbreakable now.

I sat back down in the passenger seat and reached over to buckle Renesmee's seatbelt. "Oops," she giggled. "That's one thing I forgot."

"Alright Renesmee, now, drive _slowly _around the cones. Remember to check your blind spots."

"Okay," she said and lightly pressed the gas pedal. She was driving smoothly now, my worry slowly melted.

I decided Renesmee should drive on the freeway, so I told her and she grinned. We made our way to the freeway and she pulled onto it. There was very few people on it, luckily. The log truck in front of us had a horrible driver, my worry grew.

The log truck swerved around a car parked on the side, but over corrected and turned abruptly on the freeway, Renesmee was about to drive into it. Or the truck would turn more and crash into us. In less then an eighth of a second, I had pulled Renesmee out of the drivers seat, slid her across my lap, when I touched her skin, her ability filled my mind and I saw her rapidly apologizing. When I was in the drivers seat I started turning the steering wheel, making our way across to the freeway heading in the opposite direction.

I finally glanced at my daughter when we were back on the safe streets of Forks. Her eyes were wide open and she had her hands resting on her stomach. She must have not been thinking anything because a little while later her thought entered my mind. _Holy shi-, _I interrupted her before she could finish that thought.

"Darling," I asked, concerned for she hadn't said a word. "Are you alright?"

She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yea, dad. I'm sorry." I reached over and patted her hand. "It's okay."

**Renesmee's POV**

"Would you like to drive on the freeway?" My father asked me as I finished driving around the bright orange cones. I had to admit, I was pretty dang good at this.

I grinned and nodded, making my way to the freeway. There wasn't very many people on the freeway, so it was pretty easy. Besides the fact that the log truck in front of was swerving like the driver was drunk. In a couple of minutes the log truck swerved violently, but then turned back abruptly, the truck was going to crash into us. My father grabbed my waist, pulled me across his lap, and I used my ability to apologize to him. I was in the passenger seat then, my eyes wide. _Holy shi-_, I thought but my father interrupted me, obviously hearing that.

"Darling?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

I cleared my throat and nodded weakly, "yea, dad. I'm sorry."

He pat my hand, "It's okay."

**Edward's POV**

"We might not want to tell your mother about this." I suggested, when I drove up the driveway to our cottage.

Renesmee nodded. I was anticipating the utterly worried look on my wife's face if we did, and the lecture she would give me. I laughed, Bella giving a lecture was the funniest thing, she was like a kitten, trying to be a lion.

"What's funny?" Renesme asked. I just shook my head as we stepped out of the Volvo. When we walked into the kitchen Bella had her arms crossed and was glaring at both of us. I sighed, _Alice. _Of course she would have told Bella.

I stepped forward and pulled her into my arms, kissing her hair. How wonderful it was to have this perfect thing in my arms.

Bella kept her arms crossed against my chest. "I'm sorry, love."

Renesmee started tip-toeing towards her room but Bella reached out to grab her arm with inhuman speed. Renesmee sighed, "I am so sorry mom."

Bella sighed and pulled us into a hug. "I was so worried!"

I kissed her flawless lips, and ran my tongue across her teeth. Her breath caught and she pulled away. "Alright, I forgive you Renesmee. Oh and, Alice and Rose want you to go to the house and try on some school clothes they bought."

"Okay, I will be right back," she nodded and smiled.

"Ah, I think it might take a couple of hours. There is a lot." Bella giggled.

Renesmee's grin grew and she ran out the door. Bella turned to me, glaring.

"_You, _need to start apologizing. Or do something for me," she bit her lip. "Or _to _me."

I smiled crookedly and picked her up by her waist, setting her on the counter. She wrapped her legs around me and kissed my vigorously. "Edward," she sighed. "I don't think I can forgive you."

"Damn," I growled. "I guess I will just have to try harder." I then ran my hands up both her legs, I reached up the back of her shirt, her silky skin was amazing to touch. I was the luckiest man in the world.

When Renesmee got back it was twenty-five minutes to eleven at night, she looked exhausted. With barely a wave and a "hello" to us, she slowly moved to her bedroom, yawning.

I walked to her bedroom after Bella tucked her in and saw her getting into her bed. I sat on the edge of her bed when she was under her covers, stroking her hair.

"Dad," she sighed, sleepily. "Thank you for teaching my to drive, and for saving me." She giggled. " I am so lucky to have amazing parents, and an amazing family. I love you." I smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I love you too, sweetheart. Believe me, your mother and I are so blessed to have you."

She smiled, and reached over to grab her phone. "I am going to tell Jake goodnight. He is coming over for my birthday party tomorrow, Aunt Alice is throwing a huge party."

"I know," I laughed. "Goodnight." I said, getting up.

"Goodnight dad," she whispered, when she dialed Jacobs number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hi, honey." She said to Jacob, when I closed the door behind me. I heard the shower running in the master bathroom. I slowly opened the door and saw Bella in the shower, water flowing off her exquisite body. "May I join you?" I asked her.

"Hm," she thought. "I guess so."

I laughed and undressed. I heard her tapping her foot in the shower, impatiently. I decided to tease her and be very slow, she groaned and grabbed my hand, pulling my into the shower and kissing me passionately.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Hi, honey." I said when my father had left my bedroom and Jacob answered the phone.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" I was so glad he was awake.

"Today my dad taught me how to drive. I am pretty good at it." Jacob laughed. "How was it?"

"Well…" I told him of our incident.

"Shit, you vampires are insane. You can save anyone."

I laughed and agreed. "Well, I just wanted to remind you of the party tomorrow."

"I wouldn't forget." He assured.

"I love you, Jake."

"I love you too, honey. I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." I confirmed. "Sleep good."

"You too, Ness. Good bye, love you."

"Night."

I hung up and set my phone on my bedside table. I reached up to turn off the lamp and turned over on my side, closing my eyes. Could life get any more perfect?


	12. Birthday Preperation

**Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER! I feel so bad! I have had volleyball, school, ect. But, I was able to fit this in. Hope you like! It's kinda boring, but I just had to have Nessie's b-day! **

**Birthday Party**

**Renesmee's POV**

My eyes snapped open, I woke up smiling. Well, _grinning _is the right word. I giggled to myself and leaped out from under my warm feather duvet, onto the hardwood floor.

My birthday!

It was one of my favorite days of the year. That and all the other holidays. I ran to the bathroom and turned the shower on, stripping off my pajama's. When I was in the shower I stood there for several minutes, relaxing. My coconut shampoo was a sweet homey scent as I massaged it into my locks. I shaved my legs, knowing Alice was going to want me to wear a dress today. When I got out of the shower I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and scurried to my room.

I wasn't sure what kind of dress Alice would have me wear-strapless or not- so I decided to wear my black strapless bra that I had just ordered online. Alice had also bought me…um…thongs….but I refused to wear them and stuck with my lacy black _un-thongish _underwear.

I peeked at the clock when I heard a knock on my bedroom door, 9:00 a.m. That would be Aunt Alice. "Are you decent?" She teased when she cracked the door open.

"If you call decent being in my underwear with no clue on what I will be wearing, then yes. Come in."

"You will _adore _this dress," she breathed as she swung the garment bag onto my bed. She unzipped the zipper with one swift movement and stood back to admire.

I gasped. It was beautiful. (LINK TO WHAT THE DRESS LOOKS LIKE IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE! YOU NEED TO SEE IT IF YOU ARE A VISUAL PERSON LIKE ME!) The shape and style of the dress was simple, party like, and stunning all at the same time. And the thick sash under the bust was going to make me look hot! Eeeps! I was _so_ excited! This is one of the reasons I love my aunts, they had amazing style.

I squealed and hugged Alice. "It's beautiful Aunt Alice, thank you so so so much, I love you!"

She laughed and hugged me back. "I love you, too. You are very welcome. But, we have to get you dressed and I will do your hair. Chop, chop!" She snapped her fingers twice.

I held my hands up, palms facing out. "Can I go say good morning to my parents first?" "Edward is at the house, helping the rest of the boys set up. But your mother is here. So, yes. You can say hi, but hurry! We only have an hour and a half before the party starts and you still have to eat breakfast."

I grinned and hugged her again before running to my moms room. She was sitting in her chair, reading a book. She looked up and gasped when I entered the room.

"Why are you half naked?" She giggled, raising an eyebrow. I looked down and realized I was too excited to at least slip my robe on before leaving my room. I laughed, running to her bed and sliding under the covers.

"Sorry about that." I snickered.

"No problem," she smiled, getting up and sitting next to me on the bed. She kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday, my sweet daughter."

"Thanks mom," I hugged her and crawled out of the bed.

"I made you chocolate chip pancakes." She winked at me, knowing they were my favorite.

"YAY! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed and hugged her again then ran back to my room.

"Okay Alice, CLOTHE ME!" I stuck my arms out and put my "game face" on. "Let's _do _this!"

Alice laughed and Aunt Rose walked into my room just then, with my grandmother Esme and my mother following. "Happy birthday!" Rose exclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug. "You are eight right?"

I laughed, "yep."

"Ah! This is so exciting! Oh and by the way, I heard you were taught how to drive yesterday, _and _Edward had to save your ass."

"Rosalie Hale! Do not say the word ass." Esme scolded. I muffled a laugh, never hearing my grandmother curse. We all laughed and Esme hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Happy birthday, my darling. I love you."

"I love you too, Grandma." I hugged her tighter and she pulled away after kissing my cheek once more. My mother stroked my hair before walking past me too retrieve the dress that was sitting on my bed.

They slipped the dress onto me, adjusting it here, shifting it there.

Alice sat me down in my vanity and pulled out her huge bag of makeup, everything was perfectly color coordinated. I stared in awe, while Rose, mom, and of course Alice, didn't think anything of it. Like they have seen it millions of times before, which I bet they had.

Alice and Esme dusted my face with expensive looking makeup while Rose and mom did my hair. An hour later, they allowed me to look in the mirror. I gasped, my bronze hair was up in a bun, about ten or so tight ringlets flowing from the bun and framing my face. My chocolate eyes were surrounded with thick lashes, even thicker then natural; surprisingly, and my lips had a shiny pink lips gloss on them.

"You are stunning," my mother breathed.

"Glowing," Rosalie added.

"Simply gorgeous." My grandmother nodded.

"Perfect." Alice finished.

"Thank you." I blushed and my mother touched her heart, looking like she was trying to hold back some sort of vampire tears. I smiled and stood up to hug everyone.

My stomach gurgled and I grimaced. "We have to feed you," my mother exclaimed.

"Wear this, we don't want you dress getting food or blood on it," Alice tossed me my robe. "And take small, _miniscule _bites, please."

I laughed and nodded. Slipping into my robe I walked to the kitchen and had my occasional glass of blood, which tasted amazing since I had to take slow, steady sips. I got to savor the sweet, mouthwatering taste of blood. Of course, it was half human blood half animal so we didn't use up as much human blood and so I didn't get "addicted" to human blood, my family would say. I think the _animal_ blood was from a grizzly bear, just out of hibernation. I would have to thank uncle Emmett for that later on. I didn't want to know where the human blood came from, or should I say _who_ it came from. I shuddered.

My mom set a plate of gorgeous chocolate chip pancakes in front of me and I ate them slowly while she, Esme, Alice and Rose got ready together. When I was finished, I jumped off the bar stool and took off my robe, carrying it to my room and hanging it on it's hook. When I got back into the living room, mom was standing in between Alice, Rose and Esme. They all looked breathtakingly gorgeous. "Wow." I breathed. "You guys are so beautiful."

(THEIR DRESSES ARE ALSO ON MY PROFILE PAGE! PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT!)

"Not like you though," my mother smiled. "Should we head out?" "Yea," Rose said. "Let's tease our men." She giggled and threw her shoulder back, making her chest look exceptionally large. We all laughed and walked out the door. My mother picked me up in her arms and we started running. I hated being half human, I wasn't as fast as the _whole _vampires. When we crossed the river I could already hear people shuffling inside the house. Jeez, that sounds like ten million people's feet in there. This was going to be a _party. _

The Cullen's _always _throw the best parties around.

**Soo? I had no clue how to end this chapter. Hahaha, check out the girls dresses on my profile page, the links are there in the little status box thingy! Let me know what you guys think in a review. Thanks for reading even though I am really bad a remembering to write a chapter. The next chapter will be of the actual birthday, I just really wanted a girly episode. ****J I love you all, my darling readers! don't make me love you too much!**

**Hyper Maiden **


	13. Birthday Party

**Okay, here is the actual birthday party. I am going to switch from Nessie's POV to Bella's . Just so you get how they both feel. Enjoy! P.S. Sorry this took forever. At least it's longish! ****J**

**Birthday Party**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Okay, ready?" Alice squealed, grabbing the door handle. I could smell roses, lots of them.

I jumped up and down, "yes, yes, yes!"

"Ooookay!" And she thrust the door open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone in the room yelled.

I gasped. There was pink rose petals in glass bowls everywhere. There was pink and green Chinese laterns hanging from the ceiling. There was pink and green streamers everywhere. I reached over to touch one only to find out they were pure silk. All the furniture in the living room was gone and there was a huge, dance floor in the middle of the floor that had little squares that changed color every ten seconds and I could hear Just Dance by Lady Gaga in the background. I giggled as I looked around the room. Extravagant. Amazing.

The whole wolf pack was there, and their imprints. The rest of the Cullen's were standing next to each other, my father had come up behind me and kissed my head then wrapped an arm around my mothers waist. He scanned her dress with his eyes, which were popping out of their sockets. I laughed and saw Jacob, smiling. He was dressed in tight black shirt and brand new blue jeans. I giggled, that was his idea of party clothes.

He stared at me, his mouth hanging open. I walked over to him kissed his lips lightly.

"Happy birthday, baby." He stuttered.

"Thank you," I said. "And thank you everyone else, too." I turned to look at the party guests. "For coming. I love you all so much." I smiled and looked at my dad, he smiled back at me. I giggled and ran to hug him and kiss his cheek. "Hi, daddy." He was wearing a crème colored v-neck sweater with faded dark jeans, my mother has been ogling him since we got here.

He chuckled and hugged me tighter. "Good morning, darling. Happy birthday."

My mother smiled at us and kissed my head, then my fathers neck. I let go of my dad and went around the room, hugging everyone else. Even Leah. Which surprised me. But made me happy, too.

"OKAY!" Alice clapped. "How about we play a game?"

"Sweet!" Emmett and Jasper called, giving each other high-fives.

"What should we play?" I asked.

Alice threw her hands up in the air. "I have a murder mystery thing planned. You have to figure out who killed," she took out a piece of paper. "Mr. James Dunn."

I laughed. Never did I think Alice would plan a murder mystery. She passed out a piece of paper to each person. "Okay, so I have told one person here that they are the murderer. You have to figure out who it is." She smiled.

I looked at my paper. Everyone in this room had their picture on the paper, Jacob was shirtless. Hottie! I wanted to touch his body ev-.

"Alice," my dad choked out. "Let's begin shall we?" He glared at me and I giggled.

"Follow me to the crime scene," Alice instructed, motioning with her finger to come.

We entered my dads old room. There was crime scene tape blocking the scene. The scene had the shape of a body drawn out on the floor with fake blood drops around it, there was a comb with brown hair in it and muddy footprints around the room. There was also an open spiral notebook laying next to the body.

"Who dun it?" Paul muttered after a moment of silence.

I cracked up. "Who did it, Paul? Was it you!" I pointed my pen at him.

He stuck his hands up, palms forward. "No way, I am innocent!"

I giggled but nodded. "Okay."

The investigation lasted for an hour or so. The murderer was Uncle Emmett. It was really fun! I am glad Alice decided to do it.

The last clue to the murder was outside, so that's where everyone was. Jacob and I were partners and we walked around looking for more clues, suspicious of Alice. We ended up in the kitchen and turned the corner into the living room, where horror was occurring. Well, to me at least.

My parents were making out-like, tongue and all, blech- on the couch. Dad was sitting on the couch, my mom was sitting facing him on his lap, straddling his waist. My dads hands were up the back of my moms dress, my moms braided into dad's hair.

I almost threw up. A second after we walked in, Jacob had slowly covered my eyes with his hands from behind and pulled me towards the kitchen again.

He let go of my eyes and we stood there speechless for a long moment. Then laughed so hard we cried.

"EWWW!" I yelled.

Dad entered the kitchen door then, buckling his belt, mom came in after him, she was quickly zipping up the last inch of the zipper on her dress she couldn't reach the top and my asked my dad to help her. He did, I gagged.

I stared at them for a couple of seconds. Mom cleared her throat and looked down. "Sorry." She muttered, giggling.

Jacob laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

"Anyways." Dad cleared his throat. "Let's go into the living room, Alice wants us in there."

I giggled but followed dad.

**Bella's POV**

Edward pulled away from the kiss and laughed. "Renesmee and Jacob saw us." I gasped and jumped off of his lap, laughing. "Seriously!"

I heard Jacob and Nessie laugh loudly in the kitchen and Renesmee yell "ew."

I laughed and Edward walked in front of me, opening the door to the kitchen. I walked in after him, but noticed his belt. I lightly tapped his waist and he quickly fastened the buckle. I stepped to his side and he zipped up the zipper on my dress quickly. He didn't zip it up all the way, leaving me to try and reach it. But I failed and asked for his help. Renesmee gagged.

We stood there in silence for a couple of moments.

"Sorry." I giggled.

Jacob stared at me and laughed loudly into the air.

"Anyways," Edward began. "Let's go into the living room, Alice want's us there."

I nodded to Jake and Nessie and we walked into the living room where Alice had Twister set out on the floor. I sighed. "Alice! You know I suck at Twister!"

"That's not what Edward says," Emmett winked at me.

Edward growled and I ran over and smacked Emmett, dodging his attempt to grab me, and running back to where Edward was standing.

"Emmett!" Alice hissed. "There are _children_ here." She gestured to the pack.

They rolled there eyes, some of them even growled. Esme clapped her hands once, smiling. "Okay, let's play Twister! I will spin the dial."

"How about we have the girls go first?" Alice suggested.

"I am gonna kick your butts!" Renesmee shouted. "But, first. I need to change out of my dress." She pulled on the hem of her cocktail dress.

"Ah, yes. I have some jeans upstairs we can change into." Alice said. "Come with me, those of you who are wearing dresses."

I sighed. "Thank God. I hate dresses."

Everyone laughed and Renesmee put her arm around my shoulders, giving me a sideways hug. "Thanks for wearing a dress, mom. I know it was hard and it means a lot."

I laughed and hugged her. "Your welcome. I am pretty sure your father likes it, too." I whispered and glanced at Edward who was lounging on the couch with Emmett and Jasper, grinning. I rolled my eyes and Nessie, Alice, Rose and I went up to stairs to change. We slipped on jeans and ran down stairs where the wolfs were trying to play Twister, though their huge bodies made it almost impossible. I laughed and went to sit in between Emmett and my husband. Emmett laid down across me and Edward. Edward shoved him off so he landed on the floor and on Seth.

The pack jumped forward and Emmett quickly climbed off Seth, saying sorry several times and reaching down to help Seth up.

"Sorry, man." Em said, still reaching down to Seth.

Seth laughed and grabbed Emmett's hand. "It's alright, dude. No harm done." Emmett pulled him up off the ground and pat his back.

The pack was growling and the vampires were hissing. Rose, especially.

"Guys it's okay." Seth told the pack.

They stopped growling and the Cullens stopped hissing. I have to admit, I was hissing too. Knee-jerk reaction, I guess.

"Um," Alice hummed. "Let's play Twister."

The atmosphere grew lighter, peaceful. Jasper.

We set out the Twister board and the girls played. Alice won. The boys played, which was very crowded and Jacob won.

"Hey, Bella." Emmett said.

"Yea?"

"You know how we had the thing…about your sex life."

If I could have blushed, I would have. Why would he bring this up at a party?

"Yes," I muttered, looking down.

"Let's play Twister for it!" Emmett suggested.

I looked up at him, glaring. "I will lose."

"C'mon. Let's try."

I sighed but got down on the Twister mat, hands and knees. Emmett did the same and Edward called out "right hand green."

I thrust my hand to the green that Emmett was going to get. He groaned and reached for the other one. "Left foot blue."

I stuck my left foot to the blue, so did Emmett. This went on for about 15 minutes, but when Edward said "left hand red," Emmett groaned loudly and collapsed. I jumped up and threw my hands in the air.

"YES!" I yelled as I jumped into Edwards arms. He hugged me and laughed.

"Congratulations." He said sarcastically. Emmett was angry. "Rematch."

I laughed. "Nope, no deal. I won, you have to keep your mouth shut." I knew that wouldn't even stop him in the future.

"Ugh!"

Alice giggled. "Okay, now we are going to have a couples match. So, Rose, Emmett, me, Jasper, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Jacob, Sam, Emily, Jared _and _Kim. We play. Luckily we bought the _huge _twister mat."

We laughed, Renesmee blushed for some reason. I stretched up to whisper in Edwards ear. "You are going down."

He chuckled and shook his head. "I don't think so."

I pat his…"lower back" (I'm pretty sure you know what I mean) and walked past him to the Twister mat. I sat down gracefully on it and waited to start. When everyone was on the mat Paul called out "right hand red." We did that with no trouble. "Left foot green."

The moves got more difficult each time. Eventually it was just me, Alice and Edward. "Right foot blue" I stretched my leg to the blue. Unfortunately, Edwards hand was on the blue dot next to my foot and he, knowing my legs were a weak spot, ran his hand up inside of my legs, making me shiver and sink to the floor.

"DAMN!" I cursed, standing up quickly. Edward laughed so hard that he fell to the floor, too. Alice won.

"AWWWW YEAAA!" Alice screeched. She ran to Jasper. "We won, babe!"

He laughed loudly. "Good job, honey."

I glared at Edward. He laughed louder and eventually everyone in the room was laughing.

Edward stood up. He walked past me and smacked my butt on his way. "Good game, love."

I rolled my eyes. "How about we have some cake?"

The pack hooted and howled and Renesmee nodded excitedly.

"Okay! Let's go!" Alice clapped.

The cake was huge and pink. With lime green flowers. It was beautiful. The pack and Renesmee ate it quickly.

We all walked into the living room to open presents. The pack and there imprints had all chipped in some money to buy Nessie a cute pink laptop. Edward and I had gotten her an iHome and a 1,000 dollar iTunes gift card, plus a picture of me, her and Edward together and a diary.

Esme had made a beautiful quilt for her and gave her a 100 dollar gift card for American Eagle, Carlisle made her a music box that she adored and got her an Authentic Italian cook book from Italy. She loved to cook.

Jasper had gotten her a horse. "A HORSE!" She screamed, running to him and hugging him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Edward and I had known about the horse and agreed to help build a stable and riding area by our cottage. Alice had gotten her a very expensive saddle that was probably Prada or Gucci or something. She also got reins, a bridle and a halter. And lots of riding clothes. "She can be a fashionable cowgirl." Alice had insisted.

Emmett and Rose had gotten Renesmee her very own star. Which she just couldn't believe. They also got her several kinds of candy, and treats. Rose also got her a million hair products.

Jacob had made her a necklace with a intricately carved heart on it.

"Oh thank you all so much." Renesmee said, her eyes had tears in them. "I love each and everyone of you with all my heart and I couldn't ask for better people in my life." She gave a big hug and kiss to us all.

When the party ended, my wonderful, beautiful, perfect husband, my amazing, gorgeous, flawless daughter and I walked back to our cottage. I wrapped my arm around Renesmee's shoulder and my other arm around Edwards waist. Life is perfect.

When we got in the cottage we told Renesmee to sit on the couch and close her eyes. She did and we brought out our tradition. A cupcake with a Cinderella candle that we had gotten for her first birthday and kept, stuck in the top and lit.

"Open your eyes." Edward said.

She did and gasped. "Oh! I love you guys!" She cried.

"Make a wish!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and thought for a second, then blew out the candle.

She jumped up and grabbed us both in a tight hug. "What would I do without you!"

I laughed. "We say the same thing about you. We love you."

"Thank you, dad and mom." "Happy birthday, Renesmee. Love you." Edward and I said at the same time. I am glad Renesmee had a great birthday, she deserved it.

Then I thought of my birthday, which was coming in three days and anticipated what Alice would do. I shook that thought out of my head and continued hugging two of the people in my life I couldn't live without.

**Did you like? I loved writing it and I hope you loved reading it! Please review!**

**P.S. I am going to Portland Twilight Convention October 1****st****-3****rd****…are any of you amazing readers gonna be there? If so, let me know in a review! Thanks!**

**Don't Make Me Love You Too Much**

**Hyper Maiden **


	14. Another Year, Another Birthday

**Okay, I know I switched from birthday to birthday but I just couldn't wait to write Bella's birthday…I hope you don't mind! ENJOY MY LOVELIES! **

**Another Year, Another Party, Another Tease **

This is the time that I would wish I could sleep. My family celebrating…me. I loved it when we celebrated. Just not when they celebrated me.

I sighed and rolled over on the bed, so my face was pressed in to the cool sheets. Let's hope Rensmee doesn't come in to say happy birthday yet, considering I wasn't wearing any clothes. At about three a.m. Edward had gotten out gotten out of bed, got dressed and said he would "be right back." He wasn't back yet and it was 9 a.m.. I groaned thinking about what he was doing, hoping it didn't involve my birthday.

The sun was warming my bare back when I felt silky fingers run up my skin. I was silent.

"Bellllaaaa." Edward said in a sing song voice.

"I'm sleeping." I moaned.

Edward laughed so loud I almost had to cover my ears. "Oh, love. It's your birthday."

Yes. It was. Well, my human birthday. We didn't celebrate my vampire birthday since it was the same day as Renesmee's.

"Thanks for reminding me." I muttered. Edward laughed again. Suddenly, I was flipped over so I was on my back. Edward was kissing my stomach and my chest.

"Edward. You can't do this when we have to be somewhere in 2 hours." I panted.

"Where do we have to be?" He laughed.

I sighed. "I don't know. I think we have to be at the party for….me. I was just trying to wallow in self pity and you are ruining it."

"I'm sorry." He said in between kissing my waist.

"You should be." I sighed happily. "Okay, I can't lay here naked, letting you assault me while you are fully dressed."

He looked up, with sad eyes. "Assault?"

"Well, no. But you are driving me crazy. Letting you touch me and you not letting me touch you."

"It's your birthday, you get the special treatment." He said, seductively.

"Oh, no." I rolled out from under him. "You are going to have to wait."

"You are cruel." He groaned and fell back onto our bed. "Utterly absurd. How am I supposed to resist a creature as tempting as you?"

I snorted. "Yea, that's the right adjective….tempting."

"Yes it is," he stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "There is also, beautiful, amazing, perfect, flawless, sexy…" he murmured each word in between a kiss on my lips.

"STOP! STOP!" I said under his lips.

He pulled back, a worried look in his eyes. "What?"

"I can't lose!" "Lose what, love?"

"Our bet."

"What bet?" He was becoming more and more confused.

"How you won't be able to resist me." I smiled.

He laughed. "I will lose, most likely. But, if I don't and you can't resist _me, _what happens?"

"Hmmm…okay, whoever wins get's to do _anything _they want to the other person tonight." It took some courage to say that. Good thing he was my husband and I have said some very embarrassing things when we were having sex. In which he had laughed at me and wouldn't let go of it.

"Okay, so that means we can't, kiss hug, hold hands or even touch each other in any romantic way." He smiled. "Oh, damn. This is going to be difficult."

I laughed and kissed his lips on last time. "Good." I kissed his lips again. "Starting…" I licked his bottom lip… "now."

"Good luck," he teased.

"You too." I walked into the giant closet and slipped on one of the sexy dresses Alice had bought me. (PICTURE IS ON MY PROFILE PAGE!)

I stepped into some strappy, tall stilettos and tried my best to walk without tripping past Edward. I did pretty good. His eyes popped out their sockets, to my satisfaction. I glanced at him and tried really hard not to stare. His muscular chest was defined with a navy blue sweater with a slight v-neck. Why did he do this to me? He knew I loved him in v-necks. That I couldn't help drooling. Ugh.

"Shall we go?" I asked him.

"Yes." He croaked.

Just to tease him, I "accidentally" dropped my purse, although I was a very graceful and stable vampire (kinda). I bent down to pick it up, my back to him. I could tell he was staring at me and my…ahem…rear end. I giggled at my choice of words and came back up from picking up my purse. He cleared his throat.

"Okay," I nodded and walked into the kitchen where Renesmee was cleaning up her breakfast. She spun around quickly and ran to give me a hug.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!" She yelled.

I laughed, "thank you."

She grinned and backed up to look at my outfit. Her face turned up in a smirk. "Nice," she laughed.

I smiled, shyly. "Thanks."

Edward coughed to hide a laugh. I turned to glare at him, and shook my head when he shrugged. The party started at 11:00 so until then we watched t.v. and I helped Renesmee pick out her dress to wear. When it was time to leave, Edward pulled the door open and motioned with his hand for me to go. I grinned and walked past him, Renesmee following me.

"Okay," I began before we started running. "My birthday will be a simple, quiet evening. No partying or making me the center of attention. I love that you care, and I love my WHOLE family. But, I just think there is more important stuff to do then celebrate me. I mean, of all t-"

Edward cut me off my throwing his hand over my mouth. He leaned in really close to my ear and whispered, "…happy birthday, love" before kissing me swiftly on the cheek and sprinting towards the Cullen's house.

I sighed and looked over at Renesmee, her eyebrow was arched and her arms were crossed. "Hey, you gotta admit, he is quite stubborn and annoying." She nodded.

I laughed and shrugged. "Yea, let's just not tell him. He likes to be right."

Renesmee agreed. I pulled her into my arms and carried her while I ran, surprisingly well in 5 inch stilettos. Renesmee was wearing a puffy pink dress that had a satin bow tied around the waist, it was strapless and showed off her beautiful shoulders. She was wearing strappy white stilettos.

When we got to the house I squeezed my eyes shut and thrust open the door. When I heard nothing, I opened one eye and looked around. Everyone was gone. No one was there. What was I supposed to do? Renesmee hadn't followed me in the house, so I peeked outside for her. She wasn't there.

Hm.

Ah well. I plopped down on the sofa and switched on the t.v. Maybe Edward convinced them that I was not into celebrating. Aw! Now I feel bad, I made Alice let go of her party, (if she had one for me). I am going to go find them. Yep.

But I stayed seated on the sofa. What if they are furious. I love them, I wouldn't want to upset them. I sighed and slowly got up from the couch. I walked over to Edwards piano and ran my fingers across the ivory keys. It was all silent until I heard a creak of floor boards upstairs. I was in Carlisle and Esme's room in less then a second. Looking under the bed, in the closet. Any hiding spot available. Where were they?

I tapped my chin and decided to go look for Renesmee, after all she was very bad at hiding.

I walked out the front door and trekked to the backyard. When I turned into the gates leading to the backyard I gasped. The Cullens were all standing around a giant dance floor, the most extravagant part of the party, to my relief. It was a simple garden party with little white tables, beautiful flowers, soft music playing in the background and a homemade birthday cake, German Chocolate. My favorite when I was human, now it just sounded revolting. The Cullens were all dressed casual, making me feel overdressed.

Alice was grinning, I ran over to her and gave her a giant hug. "Oh, thank you Alice! It's perfect."

"You are so welcome Bella, I knew you wanted simple. It's as simple as Alice gets." She giggled.

"Oh, I love it." I breathed, scanning the backyard with my eyes.

"Happy birthday," Alice said.

"Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Bella." Jasper grinned and pulled me into a tight hug.

I laughed. "Thanks, Jazz."

"Hey, now. It's my turn to hug my little sister!" Emmett boomed and pulled me out of Jaspers arms and into his. He lifted me off the ground and shook me back and forth like he was a little kid.

I laughed, "thanks Emmett."

Rose smacked Emmetts arm, "hey, be careful with her. I want to keep her." I laughed loudly while Emmett set me down. "Happy birthday, Bella." Rose smiled and hugged me lightly.

I hugged her back, "thank you, Rosalie."

Carlisle hugged me then and kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday, my dear."

I smiled at him, "thank you."

Esme put both hands on the side of my face and smiled at me. "Bella, I love you so much. Happy birthday, my daughter." She hugged me tightly.

"I love you too Esme. Thank you."

Edward was next, he winked at me before grabbing me and wrapping his strong arms around my entire body. "I love you, my beautiful Bella. I am so blessed to have you in my life. I live for you and because of you. Happy birthday, my Bella. My wife."

If I was human I would have been crying, in happiness of course. I hugged Edward tighter and kissed his neck. "Thank you, my husband."

Edward grinned at the words, he still couldn't get over the fact that I was his and he was mine forever and ever. I couldn't either.

After hugging Renesmee I turned to my family and smiled. "Thank you for this, all of you. I am so blessed to have such a beautiful, loving, talented and perfect family. I love you all so much and I am so grateful that you are part of my life."

The party was perfect. We invited the pack over and they ate cake and hung out. We all danced a little on the dance floor, too. When it was time to open present's Alice whispered in my ear, "don't get a paper cut." I started laughing so hard, that Edward had to tell me to breathe and calm down. Which made me laugh even harder.

When the laughing mania was over I opened the first present, from Alice and Jasper. It was some beautiful stationary that was some French brand. They also got me a fountain pen that was made of marble, very heavy.! But gorgeous, my stomach churned thinking of how much it cost. I hope not _too _much. Carved in the pen was "Happy Birthday Bella, We love you, Alice and Jasper, (your favorites)." I smiled and hugged Alice and Jasper, "thanks, you guys. I love you so much and," I leaned in to whisper in their ears. "You _are _my favorites."

Rose gasped dramatically and Emmett stomped his foot like a girl. I turned to them, shook my head and mouthed, "I am just trying to make them feel better." I was teasing of course, my whole family was my favorite!

Rose and Emmett had gotten me a whole knew kitchen set, pots, pans, silverware, EVERYTHING! It was beautiful.

Carlisle and Esme bought me a Kindle! They had already put 50 of my favorite books on it. I am very excited to use it.

The pack had carved out a gorgeous rocking chair for me. Carved into the rocking chair was each of the wolves names, in their own messy scrawl. Emily, Kim and Renesmee had made a quilt for the chair, it is so pretty!

Renesmee had also made me a very intricately braided bracelet. I was stunned at it's intricate pattern.

And Edward had gotten me and iPod Touch. He put 15 of his piano pieces on it for me, which I was ecstatic about. He also made me a very pretty jewelry box. The lid was stained glass and it said "my love" in it. Carved on the wooden base of the box was something he had told me awhile ago. "Bella, before you, my life was like a moonless night. Then you shot across the sky and I could see nothing but you. I love you." I smiled and kissed his lips. "Thank you."

I hugged everyone and told them again how much I loved them. Renesmee was getting tired so we ran back to our cottage. When Renesmee was tucked into bed, I followed Edward to our bedroom.

I sat on the bed and looked into Edwards eyes.

"You lost." I confirmed.

"What!" He said.

"You lost the bet. You kissed me on the cheek. That's romantic. I win" I grinned.

"Damn," Edward cursed and sat down on the bed next to me. I smiled and swung my leg over his lap, so I was seated facing him on his lap.

"You know what that means…" I breathed.

"Yes." Edward smiled.

He pushed me down on the bed and pulled off my dress, underwear and bra.

"Wait…" I was trying to think of what we decided the winner got, but couldn't because he was already undressed and moving inside me.

Each thrust my body grew warmer and warmer. I was moaning and panting uncontrollably as Edward growled and snapped his teeth viscously. My hands gripped Edward shoulders, my nails digging into his rock hard skin. His hands were everywhere on my body, I could swear he had about eight pairs of hands.

His thrusts grew harder and longer. My pants grew louder. My whole body started squirming and my back was arched, I threw my head back. My body was starting to boil and I screamed out. "Oh _shit!_" As the fire in my body exploded, I jolted upright quickly and into Edwards arms. We lay there, panting and sighing. Edward had his hands wrapped limply around my torso. I was sitting in his lap, my head on his shoulder, my arms around his neck and my eyes closed.

"Wow." I breathed. "Wow, wow, wow." I sighed happily.

Edward laughed and kissed me passionately. "I was about to say the same thing."

I collapsed back onto the bed and closed my eyes. Edward kissed my entire body, from my head to my toe. Several times. I drifted off and let each kiss soak into my soul. It almost felt like sleeping.

"I love you, my Edward," I mumbled.

"I love you too, my Bella." He said and kissed my lips softly, and for a long, perfect time. "Happy birthday."


	15. First Day of School

_**Okay, some people have been confused on Carlisle. In my story, he quit his hospital job the day after the Volturi face the Cullens in Breaking Dawn. And a week before the chapter "Hospitalized" in my story, he began his job again. There was no people working there that were working there when he quit (except the old and utterly confused Nurse Johnson). So no one recognized him. The Cullens were basically locked up at there house for 8 years. No, not really. But they didn't really socialize a whole bunch. So don't worry or get confused! THANKS AND ENJOY!**_

_**P.S. WATCH THE HILLYWOOD SHOW ON YOUTUBE! THEY ROCK! I LOVE THEM! **_

_**First Day of School**_

**Renesmee's POV**

When I woke up, a rush of excitement flooded through me. But then, I was thrust into nervousness.

School.

First day of school! At least Jacob would be going.

I sighed and sat up in my bed. Aunt Alice busted through my bedroom door. "RENESMEE!" She ran and climbed on my bed, jumping up and down. Finally, she collapsed next to me crossing her legs. "HEY!" Her bright eyes as wide as saucers.

"Hey," I muttered.

Her grin faded and she scooted closer to me, placing her thin arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited for school?"

"Yea, I guess, I am just kinda nervous. I mean there is gonna be humans there, what if…." I couldn't finish it.

"Oh Renesmee, we are all here for you, you won't do anything to the humans with us around." Alice assured.

"Thanks Alice." I said.

"No problem, hon. Now, come on! Get up, we have to get you dressed!" She jumped off the bed and ran out my bedroom door, a second later she strutted in, her arms full of clothes with French tags on them. "Okay," she dropped the clothes on the end of my bed and began pawing through them. "These are all your options there is a whole bunch." She muttered.

I threw off my warm feather duvet and climbed out of bed, going over to Alice's side and looking through the clothes. I pulled out a floral skirt and white shirt, with some tan ankle boots. (ALL OF THE GIRLS OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!)

"Oh, that is adorable!" Alice breathed, starting at the outfit I was putting on, her expression proud. She turned back to the pile of clothes and grabbed her dress. A turquoise and white floral with a gem on the belt. She dug through the shoes and found some black ballet flats.

"Cute!" I exclaimed, sitting down at my vanity and brushing out my bronze, silky locks.

My mom walked in and complimented me and Alice's outfits. "Thanks," Alice smiled. "Oh and here is yours…" she handed my mom jeans a t-shirt and some light blue gladiator sandals. "Is that what you wanted?" My mom must have already discussed her outfit with Aunt Alice. Casual is what she was going for.

"Oh, yea. It's perfect." She nodded.

Aunt Rose was the next person to find an outfit, she chose a floral dress and some chunky black stilettos. Alice must be very into floral clothes right now.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house, Esme and the boys (including Jacob) were all sitting in the living room. Jake was eating some cereal while the rest of them watched T.V. Jake saw me and slurped down the rest of his milk, then came to stand by me. "You look hot," he murmured.

I giggled. "Thanks."

I saw my dad roll his eyes, but kept staring at the T.V. "Ready to go?" Mom asked, walking over to dad and grabbing his hand. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled shyly, looking at the floor. My dad chuckled, I guessed that he had complimented her and she was embarrassed.

"Yes," Alice exclaimed, jumping up and down, holding Uncle Jaspers hand.

"Have a good day at school, my children." Grandmother Esme said, her voice thick with admiration and love.

"Yes, and be careful." Carlisle told us.

We all nodded and hugged them goodbye. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose, took Rose's red convertible. My dad, mom, Jacob and I went in dad's Volvo. "Are you ready for school, Renesmee?" My father asked me, still looking at the road although mom turned back to look at me.

"Yes," I nodded. "I guess. I am really nervous though."

My mom grabbed my hand, "you will be fine. We will watch out for you and so will Jacob."

I looked at Jacob and smiled, he grinned back. "Yea."

"Oh and remember, you and Jacob are dating. So are me and Edward, Rose and Em and Jazz and Alice. You and I are sisters, Esme is the adoptive mother of all of us. Jasper and Rose are twins, their last name is Hale. And the last name of you and me is not Cullen, it's Masen." She looked at my dad lovingly, he smiled at her. "That was your fathers original last name."

"What about Jacob? Is something different with him?" She laughed. "Jacob is Jacob Black. Our family friend."

I giggled and Jacob rolled his eyes. Even my father laughed once. We got to the high school and the nervousness in my stomach bubbled. When we all got out of the car I grabbed Jacobs hand. My dad wrapped his arm around my mom's shoulder lightly, but like a teenage boy. It was kinda funny. Rose and Emmett were holding hands and Jasper had his arm around Alice's slender body.

Every student in the parking lot stared at us, the girls whispered to each other about the male members of our family's and the boys whistled at the female members of our family, making the male members of our family get pissed. I heard one girl compliment Jake's body very…suggestively and I turned and hissed at her. My vampire side was coming out, I took three deep breathes. I loved my keen sense of hearing, my vampire hearing. It was awesome.

When we reached the main office, my father stepped to the desk. There was an old lady there with delicate, papery features. "Hello," he murmured silkily. "I am Edward Cullen, this is Alice and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella and Renesmee Masen and Jacob Black."

"Hello," the lady fluttered. "I am Mrs. Morrison, the secretary here. Are you new to Forks?" "Yes, we are." My dad lied smoothly.

"Alright," she stood up and reached to the printer, grabbing the stuff she had just printed out. "Here are your schedules…" she handed each of us our own schedule. "And here is a map."

"Thank you so much," dad said, nodding to Mrs. Morrison.

"Have a great day and come to me if you need anything." She smiled.

"You too."

We quickly looked over our schedule. I had language arts (my first class) with my dad, mom and Alice. Then I had science (my second class) with Emmett and Jasper, then world history with Rose, my dad and Jacob, then math with Alice, Jasper and my mom, (THEN LUNCH! WOOP!) then baking with Alice, mom, and Rosalie, then orchestra with my dad, then gym class with Jacob, mom, dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett _and _Rose and my last class of the day, (my most favorite class) clay sculpting. Unfortunately, it was with none of my family members, but it would be nice not to have people watching over me all the time.

My mom had every class except two with my dad, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had every class with each other except two, and the same thing with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie! So not fair. I only _had _two classes with Jake! Ugh…oh well. At least we all have lockers right next to each other, (my father arranged that.) There was a wall with only six lockers that he had reserved for our family with a small amount of money, I was sure.

"Okay, Renesmee," my mother grabbed the top of my arms and squared me out so I was facing her, staring right into her golden eyes. "The only class none of us have with you is clay sculpting," I rolled my eyes, I_ knew_ that! My father gave me a stern look, telling me to mind my mother. Sometimes his mind reading thing was annoying! I smiled apologetically at both of them. "So, if you need _anything _during that class, just text any of us and we will do something." She nodded, asking me if I understood.

I nodded back. "Okay, mom."

"Alright then," dad concluded. "Let's get to class. Renesmee, let's go." He grabbed my mothers hand. I kissed Jake goodbye quickly behind their backs and Alice hugged Jasper.

"See you soon," she told him.

"I love you," Uncle Jasper said and walked off with Emmett and Aunt Rose.

There was a group of four desks in the corner of the small language arts room, my father walked right to it. He pulled out the chair for my mother and sat in his own.

"Oooh!" Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat next to me. "This is going to be so fun having Nessie at school with us!"

I giggled as she threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly. The teacher, a young looking guy with dark, curly hair and very bad posture, stepped to the front of the class room. He turned to white bored and silently scrawled out "Mr. Leversy" with blue marker. The whole classroom was silent.

"I am Mr. Leversy," the teacher mumbled, looking down at the papers on his desk. "This is language arts." No duh, I thought to myself and then felt a light nudge against my leg. I glanced at my father to see a scowl on his face. I mouthed sorry and he sighed, but went back to watching the teacher and holding my mothers hand under the desk.

Mr. Leversy's voice wasn't very enthusiastic, if I might say so myself. He seemed not excited to be teaching a group of high school students. Although, who would?

The class dragged on for an hour and finally the bell rang. I jumped up out of my chair, grabbing the text book I have just received. Outside the classroom door, my personal miracle was standing against the wall. I reached for his hand and we walked together to our lockers, ignoring stares and murmurs.

It took me awhile to unlock the lock on my locker door. So eventually Jacob had to show me how to doit. I have to admit it wasn't all that embarrassing, having a hot, buff, tan guy help you while envious girls eyed you. It was kinda fun.

I shoved my book into my locker and slammed the door, snapping my lock on. Oh great, I though as I looked to my left and saw Jasper and Emmett standing together, waiting for me to go to class with them. My next class was with Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper, fabulous. I would probably get so freaking embarrassed. Oh well, I can manage I guess.

My father interrupted my little rant in my head when he instructed me to go to class or I was going to be late. I nodded and scurried off to where my uncles were standing. "Ready?" I sighed.

Emmett chuckled. "Oh yea." He winked at me.

"Let's go." Jasper laughed.

We found three desks in the back that were right next to each other and not occupied. I quickly sat in mine and Jasper sat on my left, Emmett on my right.

The teacher who was about her middle ages with straight, blonde hair and bright red lipstick was taking roll.

"Emmett Cullen?" She called.

"Here," he shouted.

"Thank you." And she checked off his name on her paper.

"Jasper Hale?"

"Here." "Great." The teacher mumbled.

"Ray…nessss…me?"

I sighed. I knew this was going to happen. "It's Renesmee. Renesmee Cu-..er, Masen." That was close.

"Oh, beautiful name."

"Thank you." I smiled.

The rest of the day went on like that. Although, when the math teacher got my name wrong, but then complimented it. My mother's eyes lit up, first in anguish, then in pride.

At lunch, we sat at the table that my family sat at when my mother was human. They told stories of funny times here and how mom looked like a deer in the headlights whenever she would turn to stare at dad from her table, the "human table", and wonder what kind of creature the Cullen's were.

The only people eating were me and Jake, although I ate barely any, too absorbed by the delicious smell of the human blood around me. Jake probably ate a ton of food. He ate his, mine and Alice's "prop food" before finally being full.

Every single student in the cafeteria stared at us, some subtly and others not so subtle with their mouth wide open and pointing us out to the other people who were already fully aware of our presence.

My father and I walked to orchestra together. And when the male teacher that had a frizzy, orange mini afro told us to show him our talents, me and dad played a beautiful piano duet that left the other students silent and their mouth agape, their eyes wide. Even the teacher was speechless.

During gym class, I tripped a few times, trying to run in a straight line. We had to run four laps around the track and the humans were baffled at how my family could run without stopping. And when we reached the finish line, the students around us huffed and puffed while we slowed to a jog, then a walk and didn't even take a deep breath.

None of us were sweating either, except me. I had a light sheen of sweat on my forehead, but I didn't notice it till I went to move my hair out of my eyes.

When the gym coach told us to get dressed I quickly sped to the locker room and threw on my skirt and my shirt. Then stepped into my ankle boots. Rose eyed me suspiciously. "In a hurry?" She asked, gesturing for my mother to zip up the back of her dress. Mom quickly buttoned her jeans and zipped up Rose's dress. "Thanks," Rose whispered then looked back at me, raising her eyebrow.

"Um, yea. I really want to get to clay sculpting first so I can get a good seat." I said.

Rosalie bent down to put on her heels and came back up, still eyeing me.

"It's true!" I nodded quickly. "I can't wait to get to that class." I hugged my mom and my aunts goodbye, telling them I will meet them at our lockers after school.

Clay sculpting was so fun! I already stared sculpting a flower vase for my mom.

And when school was over, I was a bit saddened. Today was very fun. I trudged to my locker and when I saw Jake standing there, my mood instantly warmed. I ran into his arms and kissed him passionately before my parents got there.

When the whole family was together, we left school back to our house. My grandparents asked about our day and I told them everything enthusiastically.

Grandmother Esme made a huge amount of steak and potatoes for dinner (because the whole pack would be there). It was delicious.

What a perfect ending to a perfect day, I thought to myself when my parents had finished tucking me in and had gone to their bedroom to do who_ know's _what_. _I shuddered and then giggled at myself.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	16. Control

**Okay, my internet has been down for two weeks! I haven't been able to publish any chapters, but I have written a few. I hate it when my internet is down! AH! But, I am watching Twilight right now (as I am writing this, I mean) and I was watching the baseball scene and guess what I noticed! Rob flips Kellan off after they crash into each other in the sky, I laughed my BUTT off! It was so funny. I love the touch Rob adds to Edward, it's pretty bad ass. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and review! WATCH THE HILLYWOOD SHOW ON YOUTUBE! (no, they are not telling me to advertise it, I just ADORE The Hillywood Show…I swear on The Twilight Saga)**

**Control**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Come on, come on!" I shouted, jumping up and down in my parents room. My mother was making the bed and my father was grabbing a shirt from their massive closet. School had gone for a week now, and it was Monday! More school!

Mom was wearing tight jeggings (if you don't know what those are, Google it) her Converse and a plaid flannel shirt with the top three buttons un-buttoned to make her outfit casual. Her hair was wavy, a beach-y look.

My dad chose a dark gray t-shirt with a button up shirt over it, un-buttoned, and dark wash jeans. He wore Nike sneakers that were all black besides the white "Swoosh."

I giggled as he walked past mom and she turned to ogle him. "Gosh, mom! Can you stop staring at dad and get ready to go!"

"I am not staring at him!" She bit her lip and glanced at my dad, who was grinning at her. "Well, not really…and I am ready!"

"Thank you, now let's go, let's go, let's go!" I motioned with my hand for them to get out the door. Dad laughed and led my mom out the door with his hand on the small of her back, I simply followed behind them.

We gathered up the entire family and headed to school, Jake was going to meet us there because he had a late night patrolling.

When we got to school and stepped out of our cars, every student turned to whisper something about us again. Everything was either girls that envied my mother and aunts or guys that envied my father and uncles. There was also quite a few compliments on my vintage stilettos that I had paired with high waist pin strip slacks and my white frilly blouse. My father wasn't a big fan of them, I wasn't sure why, but of course he heard the things my intense vampire hearing couldn't.

I saw Jake propped up against my locker and ran over to hug him tightly. "Hey, honey." I smiled.

"Hey, babe." He went in to kiss my lips but then saw my father glaring at him with the darkest glare, so Jake grabbed my chin, turned my left cheek to his lips and lightly kissed it.

Dad nodded at him and I glared at dad, who shrugged. My mother laughed and buried her head into dad's chest.

We went to class and the whole morning went by slowly. When science came along Jasper and Emmett had left to go hunting for an hour or two, which meant that I sat next to three empty desks. The desk in front of me was soon taken by a boy that had just joined that class.

"Hello," he said when he sat down. Class hadn't started yet, the teacher was on the phone. The boys blue eyes sparkled, they were surrounded with long lashes and flawless skin covered his face. His brown hair fell lightly in front of his eyes, it was shaggy…but kind of…cute.

"Hi." I grinned at him.

He held out his hand and I shook it. "I am Nate Blake."

"Renesmee Cu-…er, Masen.," I nodded and his eyes opened wide. "But, you can call me Nessie."

"That's a really pretty name." He smiled.

"Thank you so much." I would have to tell my mother that another person complimented my name.

"Who came up with it?" He asked, curious.

"Well, it's my adoptive mother Esme and my…aunt Renee's name put together. Esme named me when I was very little, Renesmee."

"That is very pretty." He breathed again.

"Thanks…again." I giggled. "I like your name."

He chuckled, "it is quite unique isn't it?" he said sarcastically.

I giggled again. The class went on and then we were ordered to choose a partner, Nate turned back to me and raised his eyebrow. "Wanna be my partner?"

"Yes, I do." I smiled.

"Great," he grinned a huge smile and turned his desk to face me. "Okay, so the phases of mitosis…"

We worked on the worksheet until the end of the hour and were the first ones to turn it in. "Nice job," I complimented Nate and held my hand up for a high-five.

He met his hand with mine and bid me goodbye with a "see you tomorrow."

"Good." I smiled and kept smiling until I got back to my locker, then I grinned. "JAKE!" I ran into his arms, searched for my family, didn't see them and then kissed Jake.

He laughed. "Hey Ness."

"I think I finally made a friend!"

"That's great! Who is it?"

"His," Jakes eyes tightened "name is Nate Blake."

"_His?_"

"…yes. What's wrong with having a male friend?" I asked, suspiciously. He didn't say anything, just glared past me. "Jacob? You know I love you and only you. He is just a friend, I seriously just met him today!"

Jacob breathed deeply. "I know, I'm sorry. I just…love you so much."

I smiled lightly, opened my locker, took a Sharpie out and wrote on the back of my hand. I showed it to Jacob.

"Jacobs." He read and then laughed loudly.

I giggled and hugged him. "I am _yours._"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," my father hissed quietly from behind me. "You had better get yourself to class. I will not allow you to be late."

I turned around and ran to hug him. "Sorry, dad." I whispered. "I am going." I turned to grab Jacob's hand and then started off to U.S. history.

My mother had saved us a group of four desks, my father sat next to her and I sat next to Jacob. My father turned his head to my mom and looked into her eyes. After a moment, she nodded and he laughed silently then turned back to the teacher, still smiling. My mother rested her arm on the back of his chair and ran her fingers through his hair.

I shuddered and looked back to the teacher, Mr. Randal. When we were given a worksheet to finish, Jacob stood up clumsily to sharpen his pencil, nudging the desk and making my pencil roll off the desk and under my feet. I sighed and Jacob smiled apologetically at me, I shrugged and ducked down to pick up my pencil. I glanced at mom and dad's legs and saw my dad's hand curled around my mom's inner thigh. My moms hand was resting on top of my dad's hand. I seriously almost threw up, but instead I grabbed my pencil and threw my head back up, but I hit the bottom of the desk with my head. I quickly smoothed out my hair and came up from under the desk. I glanced around the room to see everyone staring at me. When I looked down at my desk I saw that my head made a crack in it. The teacher was out of the room and when all the students went back to their work my father quickly jumped up and smoothed out the crack in the desk silently.

He sat in the desk before Mr. Randal was back in the room. My parents eyed me for the rest of the class. Jacob just laughed each time he looked at me. I was pretty sure my cheeks were redder than a tomato.

At the end of the day it was finally clay sculpting. I entered the class and sat down in my desk.

While I was working on my vase, a sweet smell entered my nose. It was one of the most delicious, mouth-watering smells my senses have ever encountered. I felt my whole body tense, my nails dug into my the desk and created deep scratches on the wood. My throat flamed and I felt the minute bit of venom that I used for killing my prey spread in my mouth. I hissed quietly and whipped my head to where the smell was coming from. The boy two seats away from me had gotten a massive bloody nose and it was bleeding all over the desk. He scrambled to get a tissue, he frantically searched the room and then saw the tissues. Right next to me.

It was almost in slow motion. The boy stood up, held his hand under his nose and walked past me to the tissues. I grabbed the desk, grinding the wood between my fingers. I hissed repeatedly and the venom in my mouth flowed even more. I needed to kill that boy, I needed his blood. Slowly, I stood up and stepped next to the boy. All of the sudden, my mother and father burst through the door.

"Renesmee is needed in the office." My father said, sternly. He swiftly walked over to me. My mother was following behind him.

I leaned my head closer to the boy's sweet blood and breathed in deeply. He stared at me, and I saw the blood run down his fingers. I leaned in farther and smiled deviously. Suddenly, I felt strong hands grip my shoulders and yank me through the classroom. I hissed and violently elbowed the person pulling me. My mother was shielding me from the other classmates so they wouldn't see me in my vampire state. I growled loudly and realized that it was my father shoving my gently but sternly through the door. He pushed me against a locker and yanked my hands behind my head, he gripped my wrists in one hand and my jaw in the other.

I growled and snapped my teeth (as much as I could considering a iron hand was clamping my jaw shut) just three inches away from his face. I viciously hissed and snarled, it was garbled.

"Renesmee," my mother soothed frantically. "It's okay, shhhhhh. It's okay."

Slowly but surely, I returned to almost normal. I was still shaking and my body was still tense, but I could no longer feel venom in my mouth and I could breath steadily again.

My father let go of my jaw and stroked my hair. He then let go of my wrists and moved a foot away from me so I could relax. We were very lucky that no one decided to walk through that hall.

Then I started bawling. My father pulled me into his arms and my mom wrapped her arms around both of us.

We walked out to dad's Volvo and sat in the back. "It's okay, Renesmee. It happens to every vampire, good and bad." Mom said.

I nodded. Of course I knew that. I just…wished it wasn't true.

"That boy probably thought I was a creep!" I wailed.

Mom laughed lightly. "No, he actually thought you were hot."

I laughed shakily. "A hot creep?"

My father hugged me. "You are not a creep. Nor hot. You are beautiful." "Thanks, dad." I scrubbed the tears away from my eyes.

We stayed out there until the end of the day. I saw my family and Jacob rushing to the Volvo when the bell rang. Jacob hugged me and everyone was very concerned.

I told them everything that happened before my father and mother got there, then my father told the rest. I shuddered when he described what I looked like.

We got home and I quickly took a shower and dressed into my comfiest pajama's. My bed was the thing I wanted most at the moment. Jacob came to tuck me in, then I realized my bed wasn't the only thing I wanted. I kissed Jacob fiercely, it eventually turned into a full make out session. Until my fathers snarls could be heard from the living room. I kissed Jacob one more time and my father came into my room, grabbed Jake's shoulders and shoved him out of the room. Jake made an "oh-no" face and left the house, after blowing a quick kiss to me. I giggled.

My father sighed roughly and sat on my bed. He eyed my hand.

I looked at it and blushed. It still said "Jacobs."

He just shook his head and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight, Renesmee. I love you."

"I love you, too dad. And thanks, for saving me." I smiled.

He laughed softly and nodded, my mother came in next and kissed me goodnight.

"I am very proud of you, Renesmee. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

My parents left the room and I quickly fell fast asleep.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward," my wife breathed as I kissed her neck. We were in the backseat of my Volvo. Skipping our last hour of school.

"Yes, love?" I muttered. She was sitting on my lap, her arms wrapped around me.

"Oh, Edward." She sighed, her fingers braided into my hair and her lips locked with mine. I kissed her ferociously and passionately, moving my tongue into her mouth to meet her tongue.

She gasped and wrapped her legs around my torso.

She pulled away and stretched her neck out in front of my face. I kissed it and lightly bit it. She moaned and giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. I just love that."

I began to bite her neck several times. She shivered and thrust her lips to mine again, biting my lip deftly. Her hands ran up the front my shirt so I moved my hands up the back of her shirt.

"I can't believe we are skipping class to make-out." Bella laughed.

"No, we are not skipping. Just not attending. It's a mere precaution."

"For what?" She asked, suspiciously.

skills." I insisted.

"I still can't believe you signed my up for a writing class." She shook her head. "I am not a good writer."

"Yes, you are."

"Whatever." She sighed and began kissing me again, I kissed her back intensely. She is an outstanding kisser, I must say.

_I needed to kill that boy. I needed his blood. _I stopped kissing Bella abruptly.

"Renesmee, she needs us. She is in trouble." I pulled Bella out of the car with me and grabbed her hand. We ran into Renesmee's class.

"Renesmee is needed in the office." I told the teacher and swiftly walked over to where Renesmee was standing next to the boy, sniffing the air. I gripped her shoulders and pulled her through the classroom, trying to be gentle. Bella was frantic as she shielded Nessie from the class. I yearned to comfort Bella, but I had to take care of Renesmee.

I shoved my daughter against a locker, she was hissing and growling viciously, I locked her wrists in one of my hands, above her head and I clamped her jaw in my other hand. Her whole body was violently shaking and she was snapping her locked teeth at my face. I pushed her against the locker once and she calmed down a fraction. I could smell the venom that only appeared when she was hunting, she was in her hunting state right now and it would be almost impossible to get her out of it.

Bella soothed Nessie as much as she could, stroking her hair and face until she finally calmed down.

I let go of Renesmee when she was calm and she started crying. We sat in my Volvo until the end of school and I told my family what happened. When we got home Renesmee went straight to bed, Jacob had tucked her in and they were kissing on her bed. I snarled loudly in the living room until Bella finally let me go break it up.

I made Jacob leave the house. Renesmee didn't mind it…much.

Her hand had "Jacobs" written on it. I let it slide and kissed her goodnight. "I love you Renesmee."

"I love you too, dad. And thanks for saving me."

I laughed and nodded, then waited for Bella. We went to our bedroom and sat on our bed. "I am very proud of you, Edward" Bella said, grabbing my hand.

"Oh, thank you. I am proud of you."

"Why? I didn't do anything." She said.

How wrong to think she didn't do anything. "Bella, I couldn't do anything without you. You are my other half. You give me the strength to do everything I do. I love you."

"Edward, I feel exactly the same way about you. You have given me so much strength. You should have seen me before I met you. A wimp!" She threw her hands up in the hair.

"I could never imagine you as a wimp, love. You are such as strong and smart creature. So brave." "You make me brave." She insisted.

"_You_ make _me _brave." I kissed her nose.

"We make each other brave."

"That is correct." I kissed her and touched her glorious body for a long while. She gladly let me do whatever I wanted, until I lay flat on my back and closed my eyes. She sat on top of my torso and pulled off my shirt.

"I'm in charge now." She giggled, and I could almost see her blushing.

She kissed my chest, stroking my stomach. "You are not allowed to do to me what I did to you." I said, I wouldn't be able to lay there and let her do what I did without giving up and claiming her after the first two seconds. She was too irresistible. When I would touch her the way I did, I could tell it took her a massive amount of energy to resist claiming me. And whenever it was her turn to be in charge, I always felt guilty when I took over. So, touching me like I touch her was off limits.

"Well, of course not. I would never touch you like that." She muttered.

I sat up. "Did you not like it?" I asked, worried. I had enjoyed it quite a bit.

"Heck no!" Her face was covered in shock. "I loved it! It's just something I can't do nearly as good as you."

I laughed and rolled on top of her.

"Is that so, Mrs. Cullen?" I ripped off the rest of her clothes.


	17. TerrorSneak Peek

**Hey guys! I am making a short announcement! I am so so so so so so sorry and mad at myself for not getting a chapter up. You can hate me, I understand. I WILL have like, three chapters up before Christmas though, PLUS a Christmas chapter. So be ready! I have a BIG event planned. I really wanted to give you guys something for being so patient and not sending me hate mail, so I am going to give you a "sneak-peek" at the up-coming BIG event! Lol, hope you guys like it! **

READ THE ANNOUCMENT ABOVE BEFORE YOU READ THIS SNEAK-PEEK!

Terror

Jacob's POV

"How could you do that Renesmee?" I whispered, confused, scared, hurt.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I am so ashamed of myself."

Never did I expect this would happen, that she could do this. I had to remind my self that it wasn't her fault, which it wasn't. But, still, to think that…I couldn't even think of it. But I kept imaging it.

"Please, don't be." I stepped towards her and pulled her into my arms.

"I can't believe. I. Just. I. Hate myself. Right now." She yelped in between hysterical sobs. I couldn't stand to see her cry, so I hugged her tighter. She held her arms tight at her sides. "I can't be with you." Those words broke my heart. "I mean, I want to! But, I'm not good enough. I can't hurt you. I am so selfish, to want to have you…to covet you."

"I…" I choked on my words.

"I have to go," Renesmee struggled to get out my arms. I reluctantly released her, not expecting her to do what she did.

She looked up at me, a tear rolling down her red cheek. Their wasn't a sound in the snowy, dark night. Ness grabbed my hand, kissed it then dropped it. The next thing I knew, she was running- with close to vampire speed- through the dense, white forest. "Renesmee?" I said at first, surprised and confused. "Renesmee?" I was yelling frantically. "Where are you!"

I started to walk through the forest, I almost shifted to wolf form, but stopped myself. She must have gone back to Edward and Bella's cottage.

"Give her some time, Jake." I told myself. "Go home, think about what happened." But, first, go tell the Cullen's what happened.

I got the to their mansion and saw Bella running out of the house. Edward was following behind, a worried look on her face. "Jacob? What happened?" Bella asked when she reached me, her freaky gold eyes frantic.

"She said she wasn't good enough for me and…left." I looked down, on the edge of tears. "I think she went back to the cottage."

"Okay, we will let her think." Bella sighed. Edward came up behind her and embraced her, comforting.

I excused myself, giving them privacy, and went inside. "I just wanted to say goodnight," I told the Cullens.

They all wished me a goodnight, and I went outside. Bella hugged me before I left, and Edward patted my shoulder. They slipped inside and I trudged to the Rabbit, glad that no one had to patrol tonight. There wasn't much going on around here.

When I got to my house, I found my dad already asleep, and I took a hot shower, then got into my short bed. I couldn't sleep, worrying about Nessie. I finally decided that she was fine, Edward and Bella would take care of her I could talk to her tomorrow. My eyes drifted close, and I slept for what seemed like a second before I woke up again, it was still dark outside. I looked at the clock, it was four a.m. I was still worried about Nessie, I had to see her. She might be awake by now.

I jumped out of bed, shoveled Fruit Loops into my mouth, and bolted out the door. I sped to the Cullen's house, I needed to see Nessie.

The house was silent when I got there, too silent. I smelt a very fresh scent of Edward and Bella's arrival, they must have just go here from their house. Why would they be here so early? I walked inside to see all the Cullens around their elegant table. Devastated and nervous faces on all of them. They were discussing a tense subject. Bella stood up and walked over to me, silently.

"Jacob," she choked out a dry sob. "Edward and I got here about two seconds ago, we were just about to go searching in the forest. Renesmee, she didn't come home last night. We can't find her."

**To be continued…**

**Sooooo? Are you excited for it? Please let me know in a review! I would love some motivation to write it! Also, let me know in a review what you think Renesmee did, where she went and what you think the Cullen's are going to do! Love you! **

**-Hyper Maiden **


	18. Trouble

Alrighty! Here we go! I am so freaking sorry this took forever to get up. I will have my Christmas chapter out soon, but I think it is going to be a one-shot because I have big event planned (this is the beginning chapter to it, by the way) and I didn't want to just cut in and completely freak it out. But, it might NOT be, so, just be readyyy! AND REMEMBER: I HAVE A FACEBOOK PAGE UNDER "HYPER MAIDEN", YOU CAN FOLLOW MY EVERY MOVEMENT AND GET UPDATES ON MY PROGRESS ON CHAPTERS, ETC. I WILL USE IT MORE IF I GET MORE FOLLOWERS! ENJOY!

**Trouble**

**Renesmee's POV**

"I know, Renesmee." Jacob sighed, his voice rough on the phone. "I am really sorry, it's that freaking scent we caught last week."

Jacob had been patrolling all night and day for a week and a half, I hadn't seen him once in all that time. He hadn't even gone to school, he barely every talked to me and I was feeling very lonely, and sad.

"You don't even know if it was a vampire meaning to cause harm, it could have been a passer-by." I whined into my iPhone.

"We don't know that for sure, Ness. We have to be cautious. It's your safety that I care about."

"For the love of all that is _Holy!_" I hissed. "I am half _vampire_. I can protect myself. And if you may not remember, my parents are both _vampires._ My _entire family _is vampires. I think I have enough protection."

Jacob groaned at my little rant. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I know your family is full of bloods-…anyway, I still care about your protection. The pack and I are going to patrol until we are _sure_ you are safe."

"But Jake, I miss you. I feel like we are drifting, we haven't seen each other in almost two weeks, and we haven't kissed or hugged in almost three! You have been busy, or I have been busy. I am getting lonely, Jacob Black."

"I know, honey, believe me, I know. I am dying not seeing you. But I promise, when the coast is clear, we will have an amazing date. It will be awesome. Trust me."

I deliberated, then sighing, I nodded to myself. "Alright, I trust you. But you better promise to me that we will spend time together soon."

"I promise," Jacob whispered.

"Okay, I love you sweetie. Talk to you soon."

"Love you too, babe. Bye."

"Bye." I felt a tear run down my cheek as I pressed the end button on my phone. My mother turned the corner and looked into my eyes sympathetically.

"I am sorry, dear," she said. "Is there something I can do?"

"No, I am fine." I scrubbed my hand across my eyes. "I'm f-fine."

She pulled me closer to hug me. We were standing in the living room of our cozy cottage.

My father walked through and smiled at us, but his face was struck with horror when he saw my red rimmed eyes. "What's wrong," he was by my side in a millisecond.

"Jacob…we haven't seen each other in weeks, and-and, I miss him." I started sobbing and my mother hugged me and my dad.

"Renesmee, every couple has experienced this. It will end soon, I promise you." My dad explained, trying to comfort me.

"Bet it hasn't happened to you guys." I grumbled.

My mother laughed loudly. "Oh yes, it has. But look at us now!"

I looked at them. They were the happiest couple I had ever seen. Maybe there was hope for me and Jake. "Thank you, guys." I hugged them both. "I have to go work on homework." I trudged to my room and fell on my king size. I took out my iPhone and looked through my contacts. "Alice, Carlisle Dad, Emily, Emmett, Esme, Jacob, Jasper, Mom, Rosalie, Tanya…" I sighed. "I need some more friends. It's a Saturday night, and I have nothing to do!" I jumped up and grabbed a phone book out of my desk. "Blake, Blake, Blake," I said, running my finger down the "B" page. "Aha! Nate Blake!"

I picked up my phone again, sudden excitement filling my body, and dialed Nate's number. I know we only met in science and that was the only time we talked, but…there was something about him that seemed like he would be an awesome friend.

"Hello?" Nate's husky voice said, confused.

"Hi, Nate. It's Renesmee." I giggled.

"Renesmee?" His voice lifted. "Hey!" He laughed. "Wow, this is unexpected. How are you?"

"I am great, what about you?" "Good!"

"That's good…hey, I know this is kind of sudden, and a short notice. But, did you want to hang out tonight? Maybe we could get a group together and go to the movies?" I suggested, crossing my fingers, closing my eyes, and biting my lip.

Not a second went by when Nate excitedly agreed and we started making plans. I hung up and ran to my closet, looking for the best outfit. I went for a high-waisted, yellow cotton skirt, a long sleeve, black and white striped shirt, black suede ankle boots and my tall, black nylon stockings. (THE PICTURE IS ON MY PROFILE PICTURE) I straightened my hair so it was pin straight, out of it's tight ringlets and curled it back into big, loose, sexy curls.

I walked down the wood hall of the cottage, my shoes "click-clacking". When I was half-way down the hall, I hear a high gasp. Alice was standing in front of me then. "You look GORGEOUS!" She squealed and hugged me tight, we walked into the living room. "I didn't even have to help you! Oh wait…you're not your mother." She teasingly rolled her eyes at my mom, who was sitting on the couch, reading Pride and Prejudice.

"Where are you going, Renesmee?" My mother asked me.

"You remember Nate Blake, right?" I asked. She nodded and I continued. "Well, I was so bored, that I got his number and asked him to the movies!"

"Are you sure that's…a good idea?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, Jacob might get…suspicious." She mumbled.

"Mom, don't worry. I think Jacob is more mature than that. It's just a movie."

"Alright, sweetie. Whatever you think is best." Mom suggested, she stood up and gave me a hug. "Let me go get the keys to the Volvo."

Right on cue, my father walked out of the kitchen. My mom walked slowly towards him, he cocked an eyebrow. She touched his arm and slid behind his body. About two seconds later, my dad's eyes popped wide open. And a long moment later, my mom moved smoothly from behind him, the keys dangling from her hand.

"Got 'em." She giggled.

"Uh, where did you get those?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Your fathers back pocket." She smiled.

Dad just rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Uh..thanks." I cleared my throat and felt a burst of flames. "First, I am going to have some blood." I traversed to the kitchen, and opened the refrigerator. I pulled out the drawer that held bags of animal-human blood mixed. My family was trying to cut back my intake of human blood, but the taste of the animal blood was not as good as the mouth watering, taste of human blood. I shivered a horrific thought away as I poured one plastic bag into a glass, then put it in the microwave to warm it up. When the beep sounded, I took the glass out and brought it to my lip, closing my eyes, waiting for the smooth, warm liquid to flow down my throat. When it finally did, I drifted, consumed by divine taste.

The glass was empty. I sighed and rinsed my glass out, then put it in the dishwasher. Taking a glance in the mirror I noticed the liquid gold flecks in my chocolate brown eyes, when I was thirsty, they were black. Half-vampire stuff. The flecks always made my eyes look brighter, made me look happier.

"Alright, I'm leaving now." I smiled, grabbing my Prada purse (compliments of Alice.)

"Okay," mom said. "Love you."

"Drive safe, angel. I love you, too." Dad nodded. Alice had already left, I didn't even know why she was here.

"I will, love you." I said while I walked through the door and started running to the Cullen's house. When I got there, I didn't bother going inside, it was 6:00 p.m. and my family was becoming…occupied. I just walked to the garage and stepped into the Volvo. On my way to the movie theatre, I thought about what my mother had said, _'well, Jacob might_ _get…suspicious'. _No, he couldn't, he trusted me enough. Didn't he?

I decided not to think about it anymore, I wanted to have a fun night with friends.

I pulled into the movie theatre parking lot and stepped out of the car. I saw a group of very attractive boys standing by the ticket booth, among them was Nate Blake. I stopped in my tracks, this must have been the group of people he invited. Boys…_only _boys_. _I quickly took head count…eight very attractive boys. No girls. I sighed, whatever. It's not like I am going to be making out with any of them, just watching a simple…horror movie. I groaned, rolled my eyes, but realized that a simple flirt wouldn't hurt anyone. I smiled, and strutted my way over to the boys.

"Hi, guys." I bantered, flirtatiously.

They all turned to me, each of their eyes popped wide open and scanned my body. I crossed my arms across my chest, uncomfortable.

"Renesmee," Nate greeted, stepping forward to smile at me. "You look…amazing."

"Thank you, but, call me Nessie." I insisted.

"Nessie," he nodded, gazing into my eyes.

One boy cleared his throat and shoved through the group. He grabbed my hand with both of his. "I'm Sam, it's…awesome to meet you."

"It's awesome to meet you, too." I giggled.

There was a commotion as the boys rushed towards me to introduce themselves. I heard a Jackson, Mike, Trevor, Thomas, Hanson and a Luke.

"Hello" and "heyyyy" and "hi, beautiful" was what they said. I replied with "hey," and "helloooo" and "hey, cutie." I hoped the didn't take it seriously. Whenever I would touch one of the boys, I was very careful not to use my special ability. When they greetings were over, we went over to buy our tickets, standing in a line; I was at the back. Luke insisted I go in front of him, I thanked him and did. Sam was in front of me then, but he let me go in front and so on and so forth. Eventually, I was at the ticket counter and the teenage girl about my age stared at me with envy. I giggled and handed her a twenty, she took it and handed me back a ticket. "Thanks," I smiled.

"Enjoy the show," she grumbled. I skipped to the door and heard a low "and enjoy _the boys_" from theticket girl that was too low for human ears. I blushed waiting for the boys to buy their tickets.

They did and we walked into the small Port Angeles theatre. They asked me if I wanted any popcorn, or anything. I declined, but Thomas bought me Skittles. I giggled and gave him a light, friendly hug. When the rest of the boys saw that, they rushed over to give me a hug. I laughed nervously and finally broke free, swiftly walking towards Theatre One, before I turned the corner, I looked back at them, they were quiet now. I winked at them and a load uproar begun, they ran after me and I sprinted to my seat (with a human pace.) I sat in the middle seat of the middle row, and the boys fought to get as close to me as possible. Maybe mom was right, Jacob might get suspicious if I tell him about this.

"Hey," Nate whispered as he sat down next to me.

"Hi," I smiled. "You excited?"

"Yea, I have been waiting for this movie! Are you going to be scared?"

"Maybe." I admitted. "Actually probably."

"That's okay." He seemed excited. Crap. Did I lead him on too much?

I settled into my seat and watched the movie. I was only truly scared once, but I hid it, not wanting to be comforted. The movie consisted of vampires, vampires and more vampires. But they had fangs. When I saw that I rolled my eyes and went "pffft."

The movie was almost over when I was starting to get thirsty with all the bleeding humans. I couldn't take it, I stood up and the boys looked at me. "I have to use the restroom." I whispered. They all scooted back into their seats, to give me room to walk. I squeezed through, my back facing them, I accidentally tripped, and ended up sitting in Nate's lap. He laughed and I mumbled an apology, standing up and moving through the rest of the aisle.

In the bathroom, I sat on the little chair and sighed heavily. "Oh my goodness." I sat and thought about Jacob, and how wrong I felt. I couldn't believe I had done this.

I sat there for twenty minutes, when I heard the boys talking a loudly in the lobby. "Renesmee!" They all yelled, and laughed when I trudged out of the bathroom.

I smiled lightly back. One by one, the boys left in their cars. I stayed with Nate while they filed out. I wanted to thank him for the fun night without any interruptions.

Thomas was the last one to leave, and Nate and I walked outside to the front of the theatre.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, so thanks for the fun night. I was really bored and I had such an awesome t-"

The next thing that happened was so unexpected, I didn't know what to do. First, Nate stared into my eyes, moving closer and closer, he then grabbed my face and thrust his lips onto mine.

I pushed back, but he didn't move. I was too shocked to use my vampire strength, so I was as weak as a frail human. He kissed me with fierceness, and I had missed the feeling of lips against mine, that…I kissed back. It only lasted for less than ten seconds, but…still. I pulled back and took a giant step away from Nate. "I-I have to go." I stuttered. "See you on Monday." I rushed to the Volvo and yanked open the door, ignoring Nate calling my name. I sat in the driver seat when the tears srarted coming. I am a horrid person, I don't deserve someone as magnificent and perfect as Jacob. There was one solution to stop the guilt that was taking over my senses…I had to tell Jacob.


	19. Terror Full Chapter

**Hey! How did you guys like the last chapter? Kind of unexpected, huh? Anyway, please review and ****BECOME A FAN OF ME ON FACEBOOK, JUST LOOK UP "HYPER MAIDEN" AND PRESS THAT LITTLE "LIKE" BUTTON, YOU WILL GET UPDATES AND SNEAK PEEKS OF MY NEWEST CHAPTERS, ONE SHOTS, ETC! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BECOME A FAN ON FACEBOOK! NOTE: This will be Jacob and Renesmee's POV!**

**Terror**

**Renesmee's POV**

I slowly ate my Cheerios, the sick feeling in my stomach was slowly killing my appetite. Eventually, I picked up the still full bowl and dumped it in the sink. I sank to the stone tile in front of the counter.

What was I _thinking_ last night? I was such an idiot! Such a selfish, ignorant, little child. Jacob shouldn't forgive me, I want him to call me every bad name he knows, everything he would tell a horrible person; that is what I am. A horrible, selfish, mean person. My entire family was in the living room of our cottage, so it made it impossible to sob my eyes out.

Just then Rose walked through the kitchen. She sat down next to me, with quite grace and dignity even though she was wearing a mini-skirt and chunky, platform sandals.

It was quiet. Aunt Rose put her arm around my shoulder. I finally looked into her wide, golden eyes that were framed with long lashes. "Honey, I know what's wrong." She murmured softly. "Edward…heard your thoughts, he only told me and your mother, don't worry. But, he thought I was the best person to help you."

I leaned up against my aunt, weakly. "I don't know what…what _happened._" I choked out, tears coming to my eyes.

She pulled me into her lap, and I started crying, my face buried in her golden hair. "It's a normal, teenage girl thing to do. It's experimenting. You haven't seen Jacob in awhile and you were feeling lonely, it's understandable."

"No, it's unacceptable, inexcusable." I disagreed.

"Renesmee, if you are uncomfortable, the best thing to do is tell Jacob what happened and why you did it. I am sure he will forgive you."

"I have no idea why I did it."

"Then tell him what you were thinking when you kissed this guy," she suggested.

"….okay," I nodded meekly "I was thinking how horrible I am, then I…kissed him back." I shuddered, repulsed.

"I think you should tell him that, too."

I looked deep into her eyes. "Really?" "It's very important that you are honest with each other." She nodded.

"Okay, I…will do that…now?" I asked her.

"The sooner the better, get the guilty feeling over with."

She stood up and helped me up, I hugged her tightly and thanked her.

"I will tell them where you went, go out the back door," she suggested.

I nodded and grabbed the keys to the Volvo. "Tell dad I am taking his Volvo, please." I said before walking through the French doors going to the backyard. I jumped over the tall fence and started running to the main house. I started the Volvo and sped to La Push.

I rehearsed what I was going to say before I got to Jacob's house, several times, actually. I had to make sure I explained everything to him before he freaked out.

When I pulled up, Jacob was outside, running towards me as I stepped onto the soft, white snow. I hadn't dressed up, I wore faded blue jeans, the ones that are pre-ripped, a simple t-shirt and a "Forks Highschool" sweatshirt, with my hair in a loose bun and comfy tennis shoes.

"Ness!" He laughed. "Hey!" His smile faded when he saw my frown. "What's wrong? What happened?" He grabbed my hand.

"Can we go for a walk, I…I have to tell you something." I cleared my throat and Jake nodded, we walked hand in hand and I didn't speak until we were walking through the forest. It was night time, there was snow everywhere.

He stopped, pulling my to a halt and turned me to him, his eyes anxious. "What's going on?" I looked at the ground until he lifted my chin so I was looking straight into his beautiful, brown, caring eyes. This would be harder than I thought, I cleared my throat again.

"Okay, so I was feeling really lonely, not seeing you in two weeks. I needed someone to hang out with! So, I called Nate Blake" Jake's eyes narrowed.

**Jacob's POV**

"Okay," she began, her face covered in guilt and nervousness…what had she _done?_ "So I was feeling really lonely, not seeing you in two weeks. I needed someone to hang out with! So, I called Nate Blake." My breathe caught…Nate Blake? The one that she met in science class, the one Edward had sad was thinking about her all the time? Oh no.

"I asked him if he would invite some of his friends so we could all go to the movies. I figured he would invite girls and boys. But, when I got to the movie, there was only boys!" Shit. "I only flirted a _tiny _bit." What the hell? "But it was harmless and I stopped as soon as I felt uncomfortable…So, we watched the movie, and when it was over, I waited outside with Nate until all the boys left. I wanted to thank him for the fun night."

This was getting bad. Renesmee stopped and looked to the ground again. "Ness, just tell me what happened." Jeez, Jake, you know what happened.

"I was thanking him when…he kissed me." I started shaking, the red haze spread over my eyes. It took all I head to calm myself and not hurt Nessie. "And…I…" she took a deep breath. It wasn't the worst part. "And I missed the feeling of…kissing…so…I kis-…I kissed him back." She broke down crying.

"How could you do that Renesmee?" I whispered, confused, scared, hurt.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I am so ashamed of myself."

Never did I expect this would happen, that she could do this. I had to remind my self that it wasn't her fault, which it wasn't. But, still, to think that…I couldn't even think of it. But I kept imaging it.

"Please, don't be." I stepped towards her and pulled her into my arms.

"I can't believe. I. Just. I. Hate myself. Right now." She yelped in between hysterical sobs. I couldn't stand to see her cry, so I hugged her tighter. She held her arms tight at her sides. "I can't be with you." Those words broke my heart. "I mean, I want to! But, I'm not good enough. I can't hurt you. I am so selfish, to want to have you…to covet you."

"I…" I choked on my words.

"I have to go," Renesmee struggled to get out my arms. I reluctantly released her, not expecting her to do what she did.

She looked up at me, a tear rolling down her red cheek. Their wasn't a sound in the snowy, dark night. Ness grabbed my hand, kissed it then dropped it. The next thing I knew, she was running- with close to vampire speed- through the dense, white forest. "Renesmee?" I said at first, surprised and confused. "Renesmee?" I was yelling frantically. "Where are you!"

I started to walk through the forest, I almost shifted to wolf form, but stopped myself. She must have gone back to Edward and Bella's cottage.

"Give her some time, Jake." I told myself. "Go home, think about what happened." But, first, go tell the Cullen's what happened.

I got the to their mansion and saw Bella running out of the house. Edward was following behind, a worried look on her face. "Jacob? What happened?" Bella asked when she reached me, her freaky gold eyes frantic.

"She said she wasn't good enough for me and…left." I looked down, on the edge of tears. "I think she went back to the cottage."

"Okay, we will let her think." Bella sighed. Edward came up behind her and embraced her, comforting.

I excused myself, giving them privacy, and went inside. "I just wanted to say goodnight," I told the Cullens.

They all wished me a goodnight, and I went outside. Bella hugged me before I left, and Edward patted my shoulder. They slipped inside and I trudged to the Rabbit, glad that no one had to patrol tonight, we decided to give the scent we found a rest. It wasn't coming back.

When I got to my house, I found my dad already asleep, and I took a hot shower, then got into my short bed. I couldn't sleep, worrying about Nessie. I finally decided that she was fine, Edward and Bella would take care of her I could talk to her tomorrow. My eyes drifted close, and I slept for what seemed like a second before I woke up again, it was still dark outside. I looked at the clock, it was four a.m. I was still worried about Nessie, I had to see her. She might be awake by now.

I jumped out of bed, shoveled Fruit Loops into my mouth, and bolted out the door. I sped to the Cullen's house, I needed to see Nessie.

The house was silent when I got there, too silent. I smelt a very fresh scent of Edward and Bella's arrival, they must have just go here from their house. Why would they be here so early? I walked inside to see all the Cullens around their elegant table. Devastated and nervous faces on all of them. They were discussing a tense subject. Bella stood up and walked over to me, silently.

"Jacob," she choked out a dry sob. "Edward and I got here about two seconds ago, we were just about to go searching in the forest. Renesmee, she didn't come home last night. We can't find her."


	20. Travel

**Enjoy and REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND MOTIVATIONAL! ****DON'T FORGET! FACEBOOK UNDER "HYPER MAIDEN", LIKE ME AND GET ALL THE UPDATES! p.s. yes, I do realize that every chapter in this "marathon" starts with a "T" ,I planned it that way. Hehe.p.p.s-this will be Bella POV**

**Travel **

**Bella's POV **

Edward and I ran through the forest, searching for a scent. We reached La Push when I stopped dead in my tracks…a black "Forks Highschool" sweatshirt lay on the ground. I picked it up, slowly, hesitantly and sniffed it…my daughter. I fell to the ground and started sobbing, dry sobs. Edward rushed to my side and picked me up, pulling me into a tight hug.

"My love, I know where she is." Edward sniffed the sweatshirt, "it's Demetri's scent. The Volturi." Edward hissed and snarled, I did the same. He grabbed my hand and while we were running, he called Carlisle on one of his many cell-phones. "Carlisle, Renesmee is in Italy, meet back at the house." He hissed quickly and snapped the phone shut, shoving it in his pocket.

At the house, everyone had a worried expression. When Edward and I walked in, Jacob rushed towards us, tear stained cheeks. "We have to go to Italy." He said.

"We are, yes." Edward nodded.

The entire family agreed and went to their cars. "We are taking the Ferrari," I told Edward.

"I was thinking that."

Emmett, Rose, Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes, Alice and Jasper took the Porsche and Edward, Jacob and I took the Ferrari. We zipped down the highway to the Seattle airport. It was 4 a.m., but with our family's wealth, I knew we would be able to get a flight to Italy quickly. Edward was hissing into the phone as he cut in between the few cars that were on the highway. "No," Edward was ordering. "We need the flight now, please. I am willing to pay anything. There has to be at least nine coach seats available."

"_I'm sorry, sir." _I heard the woman mumble on the phone. "_The only thing I can think of is…to let you rent_ _a private jet. But they cost around 1,200 dollars per 100 miles. Where are you going to?"_

"Italy, and we will take it. Have it at theSeattle airport by 5:45 a.m. Thank you." He snapped the phone shut and grabbed my hand, "I promise, we will get her back."

"I believe you," I whispered. "We will do this together."

"Yes, we will, my love." He smiled lightly at me. I glanced at Jacob, he was staring blankly out the window.

When we reached the airport, everyone parked their cars in the parking garage. Edward stepped out and was at my door to open it for me. I ran my fingers down the inside of his wrist and interlocked my fingers with his, he gave my hand a light squeeze.

"Hey," an older man yelled at us. "You can't park your cars here, park them down one level."

"Yes, thank you." Carlisle said. "Esme and I will go do that, we will meet you at the plane." Edward thanked him.

"Where is the plane?" Jacob asked as the others walked towards us.

"This way, follow me." Edward gestured to our family to follow him and they did. We walked swiftly through the parking garage and to the elevator. I rushed up and pressed the "down-arrow" button with force, anxious. The bell "pinged" and the door to the far elevator opened. Everyone stepped in, Rosalie pressed the button for the information desk. It was tense and quiet in the elevator as it slowly moved down, too slowly. I tapped my foot and Edward rested a hand on the small of my back, calming my nerves a fraction of a bit.

I sighed and the elevator doors slid open. We all rushed to the information desk, a man in his early twenties was sitting there.

Edward stood at the desk and talked to the man. I started listening in to their conversation when it was becoming louder. "Look, kid. We can't rent you a private jet! You are too young."

If only Carlisle and Esme were here. Rosalie grabbed me and Alice's hand and pulled our v-neck shirts down so it revealed cleavage. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Follow my lead," she whispered and strutted to where Edward stood. I did the same and Alice giggled, but followed our lead.

I knew what she was going to do, so I played along. "Sweetie," I purred to Edward and touched his arm. Rose was standing behind me now, next to Alice. Edward spun around, anger and anxiety in his eyes, but they popped as soon as he noticed my shirt. "We have this taken care of…" I purred again, sultry. Just to satisfy him, I stretched on my tip toes and brushed my lips against his. His hand slid across my cheek, down the columns of my throat and almost to my chest, before I snatched his hand and moved it away. He gave my body one last look over, cleared his throat and glided back to where Jasper and Emmett were standing.

I giggled softly and looked back at Rose and Alice, who were smirking.

"Sorry about that."

The boy at the desk had not been paying attention, he was on his computer. Rose bent over the desk the tall desk, pressing her chest to the top. "Excuse me?" She murmured.

The boy looked up and his eyes popped. I felt awkward, this wasn't like showing off for Edward. That felt natural, and…passionate. This was just…weird.

"Hi," Rose twirled her hair on her finger. "I am Rose, this is Bella and Alice." I wiggled my fingers in a flirty wave at him, but pushed my shield away to show Edward how repulsed I was and how much I loved him and telling him not to worry.

"Um" the boy choked. "H-Hello, I am Austin."

"Austin," I sighed, smiling. "Listen, we _really _need that plane. I promise you, we rented it and we have the money." I fluttered my eyelashes at him.

"Um, okay, but you guys are kind of young."

Alice laughed her tinkling laugh. "I am twenty! How is that not old enough, silly?"

"Oh, but she" he pointed at me, "looks like she is only eighteen."

"She isn't renting the plane, is she?" Rose said.

"I can't let you have the plane. You aren't old enough to be on a plane all by yourselves." Austin said.

"We won't be alone, there will be the pilot." I objected.

Rose ran a finger across the collar on Austin's shirt. "Please, Austin," she whispered. "We are super models," she lied smoothly, "and we need to be at a photo shoot that is in Italy in less than twelve hours."

"You guys are super models?" Austin breathed.

"Yea," Alice dug in her purse and took out the professional photos she made us take in cocktail dresses and showed them to him.

"Oh wow," he laughed nervously. "You ladies are…hot. Beautiful."

The boys walked up then. "Alright, give us the plane." Emmett growled.

Austin cringed but gave us a slip of paper. "That is information on how to get the plane. Who to talk to, everything. Wait, can I get a picture? With the super models?"

"Um,…sure." Rose said. Austin grinned and stood up. Alice, Rosalie and I stood next to him. He took out a cheap camera phone and faced the lens towards us.

"Make it fast," Jasper murmured, angrily. Edward snarled. Austin took the picture and thanked us.

After we had met up with Esme and Carlisle, we hustled to the plane hanger, Edward arranged everything with the manager and we boarded the plane. It was spacious and fancy, there was a couch and a table with a bar on one side of the plane, and on the other side was another couch with two reading chairs and a bookshelf and a flat screen t.v.

I sat in one of the reading chairs and nervously bounced my leg. Edward crouched in front of me. He grabbed my hand and stroked my wrist. "Bella, please. Don't worry. I _promise _to you that we will get our daughter back, no matter what."

I looked deep into his honest eyes. "I trust you," I whispered.

Edward pulled me off the chair and into his tight hug, a thrill went through me; the same thrill I got every time Edward touched my skin or even looked at me, the feeling of the love of my existence in my arms was comforting. He kissed my forehead.

We stood there for a moment, deep in each others arms, then the flight attendant ordered us to take our seats.

The flight to Italy was long, but it seemed longer because I was nervous. What would the Volturi want with her?

"We are landing at the Volterra airport in about ten minutes, please be seated and turn off all electronic devices. Thank you for flying with us." The flight attendant said over the intercom.

We entered the Volterra airport and quickly zig-zagged through the slow humans, heading towards the car dealership. We didn't have time to rent a car, so we stole a Bentley and a Porsche, Edward, Jacob, Alice, Jasper and I in the Bentley, and Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett in the Porsche. Jacob gasped as we drove through the heart of Volterra and zipped along winding roads towards the Volterra castle. The sky was dark, it had been raining all day, so we didn't need to worry about being exposed. Jacob," I turned to him. "You must stand behind all of us when we talk to the Volturi, we don't know how they will react to you being present."

Jacob nodded, "okay."

I though of the last time I was here, all I could remember was red, red everywhere. And how ecstatic I was to see Edward's flawless face.

We parked the car on a random street and walked the rest of the way to the Volterra castle. It didn't take long for the Volturi to realize we were visiting them, Felix was standing in the dark alley closest to the secret entrance of the castle. "Hello," he murmured. That was all he said before we reached a dead end, this was the where the open hole in the road was. Everyone slid through, not hesitating. I had never gone through this hole as a vampire, but I had no time to deliberate. So, without breaking pace, I stepped into the hole and fell to the dark tunnel underneath that led to more and more dark tunnels, if I could remember. Edward went through the hole next, landing next to me and winding an arm around me. Jacob reluctantly jumped through, landing with a rough grunt. "This way...Aro is waiting." Felix said as we trekked towards the Volterra throne room.

Aro, Caius and Marcus were sitting in the same position as the time I had first met them. Aro gasped and stood up. "The entire Cullen family! What a marvelous surprise! Please, please come in!" He stepped in front of us. Jacob was standing in the far back. "And Bella, might I say, you are a very beautiful immortal. Such pretty f-"

"Where is my daughter?" I interrupted him, glaring into his milky eyes.

"Oh, yes. Renesmee. She is in the back." He smiled.

"Bring her here." I ordered.

He hesitated but told Felix to retrieve Renesmee. About thirty seconds later, she came walking swiftly through the throne room. Her gaze met mine and she had a terrified look on her face. "Mom, why am I here?" She asked me.

"Because, lovely." Aro answered, looking at her. He then turned to my family. "We want Renesmee."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "That will never happen." Edward told Aro.

"No, we don't want _her _specifically. We want a half-breed."

I heard Emmett laugh once next to me. I cleared my throat, out of habit.

"Um..we can't help you with that."

"How did you create this one, then?" Aro exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

I looked down.

"Bella and I concieved her when Bella was still a human, she gave birth to Renesmee when she was a human, too. It was a very risky procedure, Bella almost died," Edwards voice broke.

"So, we need a human then?" Aro asked, tapping his chin with his snowy white finger. "I am sure that can be arranged."

I glared at him. "That's not a good idea," I said. "The process of carrying the child and giving birth to it is excruciating."

"Bella was very close to dying." Edward added. I grabbed his hand.

"We have plenty of humans, there is no worry." Aro countered.

Carlisle stepped up. "Aro, my friend, you must understand that this is a very risky decision. It took all Edward had to not kill Bella while they made love." He said. I sighed, how easily embarassed I was. "And Renesmee almost killed Bella."

"I know." Aro smiled. "But we are willing to take the risk."

Edward could tell Aro wasn't going to change his mind. "Fine. We are leaving now." Edward grabbed Renesmee's arm and led us to the exit

"Goodbye, my lovely friends. Visit soon, yes?"

We didn't say anything, our entire family simply exited the castle and climbed into our cars. Jacob and Renesmee sat as far from eachother as possible, looking out their windows, not saying anything.

"So Renesmee," I turned to talk to her. "What happened exactly?"

She looked at me, teary eyed. "I was walking through the forest...after...well, I was thinking." Jacob grinded his teeth. "And I heard Felix say my name, I turned around and he grabbed me. He told me to take off my sweatshirt, he said it was so my family knew where I was going. I was so confused, I asked him why he was taking me if he wanted you guys to know where I was. He told me it was a long story and then started running off with me. We got on a private plane and flew to Italy. Then I was shoved into a little tower and they told me you were coming."

"I am so glad you are safe," I said.

"They are so idiotic." Edward hissed. "Making another half-breed? That is horrible. They are going to kill that human."

I squeezed his hand.

When we arrived back on the plane, Jacob and Renesmee still weren't talking. Edward and I sat in the back, playing a card game with Rose and Emmett. Alice and Jasper were looking through a wedding magazine, I guessed Alice was planning their wedding. And Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the lounge chairs, reading books. I was so glad to have my family together again.


	21. Volleyball and Baseball

**Oh man! I just was NOT in the mood to write this. So, it was late, I am so sorry! ****Love YOU! ALSO! I have a Facebook page under Hyper Maiden, become a fan if you want updates of what I am doing. I will use it more if I get followers. THANKS! **

**Volleyball and Baseball **

**Renesmee's POV**

"I really am sorry, Jacob." I whispered as Jacob and I sat on a rock by a little pond deep in the forest behind my house.

"I forgive you, Ness. But can you forgive me? I wasn't paying attention to what you needed, and that was for us to have time together! I love you and I promise never to do that again." He took my hand.

"It's not your fault. It's your job to patrol, and I was selfish because I felt like I needed attention. And I had to go out and kiss some other guy…" I hissed and grabbed the side of the rock, I snapped a little piece off on accident and tossed it to the side.

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Let's just forget any of this happened. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jake. I am sorry." I hugged him tightly and we kissed softly.

"But never…ever…run away again. I was worried to death." Jacob scolded.

"I won't. I am sorry." I said again.

We held hands and walked back to my house. Jacob was the one I would want forever, nothing could change that.

**Bella POV**

"MOM!" Renesmee yelled as she bolted down the hall of Forks high school and into my arms as I stood with Edward by our lockers after school. School had just ended and the halls were bustling with people who were excited that it was Friday, making plans for the weekend.

"I am going to try out for the traveling volleyball team!" She smiled.

"You know how to play volleyball?" Edward asked her.

"Well, kind of." She replied.

"If you are anything like your mother, you will be too unbalanced to even sta-"

I interrupted Edward's insult with a death glare straight into his eyes. He mumbled an apology.

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I think you would be great at volleyball, Renesmee. Maybe you can practice at the gym. "

"Try-outs are right now."

My eyes widened. "Right now?"

"Yea."

"Renesmee, you have never played volleyball. Are you sure you know what to do?"

"I have watched volleyball on T.V. a lot. I think I can do it." She nodded.

"Alright." I muttered, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Good luck, darling." Edward smiled. "I am sure you will do great."

"Yea, just be confident." I assured her.

"I will! I love you both. I am going to have Alice run home and get the volleyball spandex she bought me and some shoes, knee pads, and a t-shirt." She laughed with excitement and went to tell Jacob.

I turned to Edward and giggled. "She's just like you, once her mind is set, there is no turning back."

"She is very stubborn, like _you_." He raised an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around my body. I weaved my hands into his hair and brought his lips to met mine. The hallways were emptying and people were staring at Edward and me as we kissed, oblivious to the world around us. Edward must have been tuning everyone's "voice" out, because the next thing I knew, Mr. Thomson was tapping his foot about a yard away from me and Edward, his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Mr_. _Cullen… Ms. Masen." He hissed. Edward pulled away and laughed too low for human ears to hear.

"Sorry, Mr. Thomson." I murmured, looking down with a small smile on my lips.

"I suggest you two go home, or where ever you need to go."

"Thank you." My seventeen year old husband, who might be a trouble maker, said and coughed to hide a laugh. He nodded to the teacher, took my hand and walked down the hall. We turned a corner, out of Mr. Thomson's sight and looked at each other once, then burst into knee-buckling laughter. Edward leaned up against the wall and laughed so hard he slid down to the ground. I kept laughing with my arms wrapped around my stomach, my head thrown back. Eventually, it subsided to giggles and I sighed deeply, smiling at my love. He had his head buried in his hands and was laughing softly.

I stepped towards him and sat on his lap so I was facing him as he sat on the floor. I straddled his torso and kissed his neck, chest and cheeks. He slid his hands down my thighs and around my knees, hitching them around his hips and standing up. He walked down the hall, my body still wrapped around his, and stopped at a janitors closet, twisting the doorknob only to find that it was locked. He ran his hand through my hair and found a Bobby Pin, sliding it out of my hair and into the keyhole. I pulled away from him, puzzled.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"You'll see." He murmured, still looking at the door knob. I heard a faint click. Edward looked into my eyes, smirking. I shook my head, but pressed my lips to his again. He yanked the door open and walked into the closet, closing the door behind him. "I can't. Resist. You." He breathed, in between kisses, unbuttoning my cotton sweater.

"Oh." I giggled, yanking the top button on his shirt open, the button flew off and landed on the floor. "Oops." I kept kissing him, his sweet, intoxicating breathe fanned over my face.

He chuckled and unbuttoned my jeans. I had pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. My button up sweater was open, too, although I had a camisole under it.

The door to the closet was suddenly wide open, I jumped out of Edwards arms, only to trip and land in a mop bucket, butt first.

"What the hell?" Emmett laughed. He and Alice were standing outside the door, eyes wide, mouths open in surprised smiles.

"Ew!" Alice squealed.

Edward growled curse words I have only heard him use once under his breathe. He was quickly buttoning up his shirt as Emmett and Alice laughed. I tried to wriggle my way out of the mop bucket until Edward offered a hand. I gladly took it.

"What were…" Emmett kept laughing. "You guys _doing!" _He bent over and slapped his knee.

"Did we interrupt something?" Alice giggled.

I snarled. "No." I fastened my sweater and lifted my chin.

"Let's go to Renesmee's try-outs, shall we?" Edward gestured to Em and Alice for them to lead the way. They nodded, still laughing, and started walking towards the gym.

Halfway there, Emmett turned to face me and burst out laughing. I glared at him and saw Edward roll his eyes. Edward reached over to me, zippering the zipper and buttoning the button on my jeans. I bit my lip in embarrassment, and it was quiet the rest of the way to the gymnasium. We entered the gym and heard the squeaking of shoes across waxed floors.

For some reason, even though it was volleyball try-outs, they small gym was almost full. There were several girls practicing before they tried-out, you could see the nervousness on their faces as they tried to impress the coach. Alice spotted Rosalie and Jasper sitting in the bleachers, looking out-of-place amongst the humans due to their beauty. We made our way to where they were sitting and took a seat next to them, the humans next to us cringed away and scooted down a few seats, but stared at us. Jacob showed up a few seconds later and sat next to Emmett.

"Where's Renesmee?" Rose asked me.

"Um…" I scanned the court and found my daughter. "Ooh, right there!" Renesmee had short volleyball spandex on, a t-shirt that said "practice safe sets", hot pink Nike volleyball shoes and black knee pads. She looked like she had been playing volleyball for years. "Alice," I turned to face her. "Where did you get all this?"

"Sports Authority, their online store actually." She smiled, but then grimaced. "You don't know how hard it is for someone like me to shop at that store." She shuddered dramatically.

"And the shirt?" I motioned to the "practice safe set's" shirt that Renesmee was wearing, knowing the meaning to it.

Emmett grinned at me. "I picked that out."

I stared at him, disapprovingly.

"Hey, it's not like it's encouraging anything except setting the ball right and always using a con-"

"We get it, Emmett!" I hissed. I glanced at Jacob and saw his tan skin turn slightly pink on his cheeks.

"It's not my fault you guys didn't listen to that rule. I mean, look what happened because you didn't." He gestured to Renesmee.

"Emmett if you don't stop talking, there won't be a reason for you to listen to that rule." Edward snarled. I giggled, never thinking Edward would say something like that.

"Sheesh, little brother. Anger management much?" "It's because I live with _you_," Edward sighed, looking back towards the court.

I giggled and Emmett huffed, crossing his arms. Renesmee walked onto the court and I grinned, squeezing Edwards hand. She cleared her throat, too low for human ears to hear, and grabbed a volleyball. She was the only one on the court, the coach was holding a clipboard, waiting for Renesmee to serve.

Renesmee stood at the serve line in the serve position. She tossed the ball in the air and smacked it across the court so hard that when it hit the ground on the other side of the net, it echoed. Her serve was strong.

The coach's face lit up and she grinned. Edwards lips were at my ear "the coach already wants her on the team." He laughed lightly. I smiled and clapped for Renesmee.

The rest of the girls served and then it was time to set. Renesmee was first, she kneeled over into position. When the coach tossed the ball in the air, Nessie was quick to stand underneath the ball and set it off her fingertips, it landed perfectly on the other side. The coach was impressed again.

"How is she doing this?" Jasper asked Edward and I.

"I have no idea." I murmured. "She has never played volleyball before, only watched it on T.V."

"She must be a quick learner like Edward."

I nodded in agreement. I pushed my shield out my head-_what is she thinking? _I asked Edward. His eyes lit up when he heard my "voice" in his head, he loved reading my mind.

He leaned towards my ear again, "she's very proud with herself, and she hopes she makes the team." He informed me in whispers. I loved seeing Edward happy, so I kept the shield out of my head so he could read my mind for awhile. When the other girls were setting, I thought of the nights Edward and I spent together, kissing and hugging. I lingered over details, describing my feelings and the pleasure he brought me.

Suddenly, he kissed my cheek. I laughed and rested my hand on his cheek.

Renesmee appeared on the court again, a ball in her hand. She walked to the net and tossed the coach the ball. The coach set it up in the air and Renesmee stepped, right, left, right, jumped and spiked the ball down. It smacked the floor. She was so graceful and athletic when she did it.

The coach high-fived her and Renesmee grinned, sitting back down on the bleachers in the front.

"Okay," the coach yelled. "Our final stage is bumping, please stand in single file, three rows.

They bumped for awhile, the coach was writing down stuff as each girl bumped the ball.

Finally, the try-outs were over. Jasper, Alice, and I went outside to wait, while Rose, Emmett and Edward waited for Renesmee inside.

"So…Bella." Alice begun as we walked to Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep. "What made you and Edward pick the lock on the janitors closet to make-out?"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "What?" Jasper chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when we couldn't find Edward and Bella, Emmett and I went looking in the halls. He heard a noise in the janitors closet, and we were curious. We didn't think it would be Bella and Edward. But, Emmett opened the door…and what do you know? Bella was in Edward's arms, her legs wrapped around his waist, her sweater open, Edward's shirt off and they were sucking each others faces! Who knows what would have happened if Emmett didn't open the door."

I had my face buried in my hands , leaning against the Volvo. Jasper chuckled and rested an arm around my shoulder. "Oh Bella, at least you and Edward aren't like Rose and Em when they got married. They skipped class to make out."

I groaned again. Damnit! We are just like them!

"Bella?" Alice giggled. "Oh my….did you and Edward do that?" I just stayed silent. "YOU DID!" She burst out into belly laughter. Jasper laughed along.

"Now, come on! Tell me you two haven't done that." I hissed.

Alice smiled sheepishly. "HA!" I exclaimed, I did a happy dance. "We aren't the only ones!"

Alice frowned and nodded. I continued my happy dance, which consisted of turning around in circles, wiggling my hips and throwing my hands up in the air, my eyes closed.

"Bella?" I heard my husband chuckle. I instantly stopped, not facing him.

"Yes?" I squeaked.

"Why are you dancing?"

"I…uh-" I turned to face him, smiling innocently.

"She just found out that you two aren't the only one that skip class to make-out." Alice said.

"Ew!" Renesmee squealed.

Great, I am going to be reminded of this forever. And in vampire years, forever…meant _forever._

"Alright, let's go home." Edward concluded, Jacob and Renesmee got in the Volvo, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice got in the Jeep, they waited for Edward to lead the way.

We drove home, Emmett following us. When we pulled into the driveway, Esme came running out of the door and pulled Renesmee out of her seat when the Volvo was nearly stopped, giving her a huge hug.

"Congratulations!" Esme exclaimed. Confusion washed over my daughters face.

"Um, thanks? But for what?"

"Oh! The volleyball coach, Jennifer Sanders, just called and said you made the team!" Esme pulled back to grin at Renesmee.

"We are so proud, Nessie!" I cheered, hugging her.

"I knew you would make it." Edward nodded and smiled, coming up to hug Renesmee and I.

"Yea, Ness." Jacob smiled. "You did great."

"Oh, I am so excited!" She gleamed. "Thank you all so much for supporting me." We group hugged and then retreated inside to talk about our day.

"We caught Bella and Edward making out in the janitors closet," Emmett chuckled as our entire family sat down at the dining table.

"What?" Esme's eyes popped open and she looked at Edward and I.

"It was a spur of the moment decision." I mumbled, glaring at Emmett.

Esme just shook her head and continued to ask Rosalie about her day.

I pushed my shield out of my head. _I think now is the time for the competition to make Emmett stop talking about our sex life, _I thought, looking at Edward.

Edward nodded, pondering. He looked out the window at the huge lightening storm and grinned, deviously.

"Baseball anyone?" Edward suggested. The Cullen faces lit up, their eyes bright.

"I was about to suggest the same thing!" Alice chirped.

"Wait!" I turned to smirk at Emmett, "since Emmett keeps talking about me and Edward, this game will be a competition. If I win, Emmett must stop talking about us and our sex life, if he wins, he can say whatever he wants. Let's pick teams, Emmett and I are team captains."

"Ladies first," Emmett gestured.

I smirked again, and looked at Edward. "Edward." I said.

"Jasper," Emmett nodded. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Carlisle," I said, Emmett cursed.

"Rose," Emmett smiled.

"Emmett!" Rose hissed, "I can't play against my sister!" "Sorry, babe." Emmett said, looking at Rose. "It's only fair."

"Fine." She groaned.

"Okay," I scanned the Cullens, "Alice."

"Yay!" Alice clapped.

"Mom," Emmett looked at Esme, who smiled lovingly.

"Renesmee." I said, we had taught Renesmee how to play vampire baseball, she was pretty good at it.

"Jake!" Emmett hollered.

"Hey! I don't know how to play your kind of baseball." Jake groaned.

"Can you run fast?" Emmett asked.

"Yea." "Then it's just like human baseball, except the bases are more spread out. Run fast, hit hard." Emmett explained.

"O…kay." Jacob mumbled.

"Alright! Let's head out." Everyone got up from the table and went to get dressed (luckily there was two dressers in Edward old room, containing both of our clothes) then walked out to the front yard. It wasn't raining so we decided to run there, Jacob walked into the dense forest and came back as a large wolf. Renesmee climbed on his back and grabbed his fur. He looked at Edward and Edward grinned, they started racing to the baseball field. The family followed closely behind.

When we arrived at the baseball field, Jacob had returned to his human form and was sulking. Edward must have won, he was grinning as he ran to me. I took his hand and Emmett announced that our team was up to bat first.

"I'll go." Edward called and grabbed the aluminum bat, personalized especially for vampire baseball, it was solid and heavy for humans.

Rose was pitching, she threw a curve ball and Edward hit it with a lot of force, the sky thundered, but not because of lightening.

Edward hit a home run, running around the bases faster than any of us. He slid into home right before Jasper-the catcher- had caught it.

"Yes!" I hollered, running over to give Edward a high-five. He caught my hand and pulled me to him, pecking my lips. I smiled and took the bat out of his hand. I tightened my already tight, long pony tail, straightened my long sleeve, v-neck, fitted baseball shirt, and got into position. My tight capri baseball pants were very new, very white. I was afraid of getting them dirty. Rose pitched the ball and I swung, hitting it almost as hard as Edward. I ran to first base, and a millisecond after I got there, Emmett caught it.

"Safe!" Esme called.

I jumped and hollered. "Yea!"

Emmett cursed and threw the ball to Rosalie. Rose pitched it at Renesmee, who was wearing almost the same outfit as me, but I am sure she looked much cuter than me. Renesmee swung and hit the ball hard, I ran to third base and she ran to second.

"Woop!" Nessie shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

Alice was up to bat next and, no matter what she does, it was very graceful. I started running and saw Emmett about to throw the ball to Rose. I slid into home, getting my backside all dirty. I laughed and jumped up, attempting to dust myself off. My family was clapping, cheering and laughing. I saw Edward staring at me, with a sultry look filling his golden eyes. I walked past him and felt a hard smack on my butt. I gasped and spun around. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I said dramatically.

He looked at me innocently and I stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. "You _will _pay for that later, mister." I shifted our bodies so his back was facing our family and I bit his neck, skimming my teeth up and down his flesh. He purred, and slid his hands down to my backside, lightly squeezing. I reached back and grabbed his hands, pushing them back to his Greek God like body.

"I like the sound of that, love." He nodded.

I sighed and shook my head, smiling. He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"GET A ROOM!" I heard Emmett yell. "We're playing a game here!"

"Yea!" Alice chirped. "It's about to rain! Hurry up!"

I sighed and backed away from Edward. Carlisle was up to bat and he swung, hitting a home run. The game went on, but it started to rain when we were at a tie. "Shit!" Emmett stomped.

"I have to get home!" Alice squeaked. "I can't get my clothes wet! They are Armani!"

Alice bolted off and Jasper followed. Esme looked at the time and excused herself, she was hosting a jewelry party tonight. Carlisle went with her to help set up. Renesmee was exhausted so Jacob took her back to the house and Rose and Emmett left to do who knows what. So that left Edward and I. Alone. In a big, wide field in the rain.

It was pouring now, but all I could do was stare into Edward's eyes as I slowly peeled off his wet clothing. It was too late for my clothes, Edward had already ripped all of it off and tore it into shreds doing so. I was standing in the rain, water sliding off my naked body.

Edward's loving hands fondled my body, inside and out. I couldn't help but moan each stroke of his finger tips.

"Edward," I growled. Finally all of his clothes were off. And my lover was just the way I wanted him. I began to caress his body, kissing his bare, muscular chest. He got down on his knees and kissed my navel. I grabbed his hands and he pulled me down so I was also on my knees. The rain drops were sliding in between our ever moving lips. He wrapped my leg around his waist and lowered me down onto the wet grass, pressing his body against mine.

My senses were filled with the intoxicating smell of Edward, the feel of Edward's smooth skin under my hands, the feeling of his hands on my skin, the sound of his groans, moans and growls, and the taste of his curious tongue in my mouth.

We were soon moving into each others bodies, rolling and moving fast. I gasped as he moved inside me, kissing my chest. I grabbed his wrists and pushed him down onto his back, now I was on top. This rarely happened, so I did everything I could in the time I had before Edward took control again. I sat up, still straddling his torso. I moved up and down, back and forth, Edward's hands were on my hips, leading me and gripping tightly. I breathed shakily and paused for a second to slowly bend over and slid my tongue across Edward's open lips. He took advantage of my pause and flipped me over.

"Why…must you always d-" I began but was interrupted with a familiar filling taking over. I gasped quickly and tightly gripped anything I could reach. My eyes rolled back into my head a little and my back arched making Edward slide even farther into me. I screeched and bit down on Edward's neck roughly. My toes curled and Edward began to shake above me, he grunted and growled with an animalistic edge.

"Bella," my sweet husband purred, sultry.

A breathy "yes" escaped my lips, again and again. I heard Edward do the same and my back arched intensely. Then, an explosion in my body occurred and I screamed out of pleasure. I collapsed back onto the ground and Edward fell on top of me.

"My, oh my." I breathed in a Southern accent. Edward laughed out of breath and kissed me passionately.

We whispered a few sweet-nothings into each others ears and Edward stood up, pulling me with him.

I looked around for my clothes and found nothing but scraps. "Crap." I sighed. Edward picked up his shirt and held it open for me to slide my arms through. He buttoned it up the front and stood back to examine.

"Well, love. Since this is the only article of clothing you are wearing at this moment, I will have quite some trouble resisting your tempting body…but I think I can manage for a few minutes."

I laughed as he pulled on his jeans. We ran back to the house together, hand in hand. I wasn't thinking very fast for some reason, and I walked through the front door of the Cullen's house before Edward could get out what he was trying tell me.

I heard several middle aged women gasp. I stopped in my tracks and saw Esme holding jewelry, her mouth wide open.

"Oh dear." She sighed. She swiftly walked over to me, wrapping a towel around my half-naked body. Edward was standing next to me then, Esme handed him a towel and he stood in front of me.

"I am so very sorry." Edward apologized to the women attending the jewelry party. The women stuttered and Edward and I sped out the door. I groaned and collapsed into Edward's arms.

"Why am I so dumb!" I moaned.

"You aren't dumb, love. You just were intoxicated by my very presence that you couldn't think straight." He chuckled, probably thinking he was so damn clever.

"Get your ass home." I hissed into his ear.

He grinned and obeyed.


	22. Past Present Future SNEAK PEEK!

**PLEASE READ! ****Okay, so I know some of you may be pissed, disappointed or just plain sad. And I want to say SORRY! I have been kind of in a writers block with Little Piece of Happily Ever After; I just haven't got any ideas and I don't want to put out a crappy chapter just so there can be one! So, I am brewing up an idea for the next chapter now, but it's not good enough for you to read. I really love all of you and I am mad at myself for not staying more on top, but I have been busy with school, sports and everything. But, summer's coming soon so you know what that means! CHAPTERS CHAPTERS CHAPTERS! I will think of ideas while laying in my bed at night (which I do EVERY night.) So, to satisfy you and to make me more at ease and not feel guilty, I am posting this Sneak Peek to an idea I have written in my "Big Idea's" pocket book. I am pretty excited for this, so I hope you like! Also, if you like To Kill a Mockingbird, check out my new story "Never Had It So Good" and my Robsten story "The Way You Make Me Feel." Thanks for your undying support and patience! Love you!**

**Our Past. Our Present. Our Future. **

Edward spun me in a circle through the door and out under the stars, he looked down at my dress, smiled and skimmed a hand down my back where the fabric of my gown ceased to exist. I bit my lip.

"I love it when you do that," Edward murmured in my ear.

I laughed, "why?" I couldn't fathom the idea of a human habit of mine being something worth loving.

He sighed and shrugged. "I guess it's just…adorable." I laughed again and looked up at the stars. "You're a much better dancer than when you were a human, but I miss having you standing on my feet."

I smiled softly and without breaking our rhythm, stepped onto Edward's feet. We kept dancing gallantly. Edward laughed loudly. "My God, woman. Can I love you anymore!"

I shrugged. "You could certainly try," I suggested. Edward knew what I meant, he bent down and pressed his glorious lips to mine. If it were possible to get enough of Edward's kissing…well, it wouldn't be possible for me. I absolutely loved kissing him and co-

"What'd you know!" I heard a southern accent say about a hundred yards away from Edward and I. "Lil' Edward got married! And boy, is she pretty!"

Out from the woods walked a beautiful Southern Belle, her shoulder-length brown hair in tight ringlets. She had crimson eyes and was wearing a long ruby dress. She sauntered towards us a stopped. "My, I don't think I've met ya! I'm Colette." She stuck her hand out. Edward had been rigid next to me since we saw her.

I shook her hand. "Bella, and…apparently you already know Edward."

"Why yes! Edward and I were…friends long back when I met him in the 30's. He was wanderin' around in ol' Mobile, Alabama and I met up with him! We just talked and talked. Oh Edward, I've missed ya!" She made her way to give Edward a hug, but Edward held his hands up, stopping her.

"Hello, Colette. It's very nice to see you again." Edward said stiffly, his voice hard and cold.

I looked up at him. He just shook his head slightly, his mouth a hard grimace.

"Aw, Eddie. You know I'm sorry!" Colette's bottom lip jutted out in an attractive pout. "I didn't mean to go shamin' yo family."

Edward hissed. "Colette, I think you should return home now."

"Edward, I've changed." Colette's voice lost most of it's Southern accent and turned serious. "I would never do that again, I am deeply sorry that I did that to you and your family. Please, I would really love to visit everyone again."

"…obviously you know the way to our house, we will meet you there. Carlisle and Esme are there now." Edward said simply.

"Oh Eddie! Thank you so much!" She grinned, and ran back through the woods, towards our house.

A moment passed before I turned and looked at Edward. "Edward? Who? What? I…what?" Edward sighed and wrapped an arm around my body. "I've know Colette for awhile…"


	23. 110 Is The New 17

**Here's a chapter that I wasn't really expecting on writing, but I wanted to. The "Past. Present. Future." chapter is processing, it will be out soon! But for now, enjoy this! Happy Birthday to the sexiest 110 year old around! I love you! Here's to you and your awesome vampire body, personality and lovin'! **

**P.S. -There may be some type-o's in this chapter; I am only wearing one contact lense. The other one disappeared. **

**110 is the new 17**

**Edwards POV**

My beautiful wife rolled over and rested her exquisite bare body on top of mine. She smiled and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Happy Birthday Edward."

I snorted and turned her over. She closed her eyes in content and I brushed my lips against hers slower than ever. "Thank you, my love."

Bella moaned as I ran my fingers down her silky skin. Once again, I lightly touched my lips to hers, teasing. She rolled her eyes and yanked my head towards hers. We kissed passionately and wildly.

"I. Love. You. Edward." Bella gasped in between her deft kisses. I adored the saccharine taste of her tongue dancing with mine. "I love you more, Bella." I breathed. She laughed, as if it were impossible for that to be true.

"…touch me, Edward." My wife pleaded. I gladly did so, my fingertips tingling against every part of her body.

A shrill tone interrupted us. I sighed deeply and reached for my cell phone. "Hello Alice," I answered.

The reply was my entire family singing "Happy Birthday" to me. When the song was over, Alice laughed. "Edward! You and your beautiful wife and daughter need to come over here!"

I heard Emmett snort in the background. "C'mon Alice, we don't want to interrupt Edward's birthday sex!"

A growl escaped my lips and Bella rolled her eyes. "Emmett's just jealous he's never experienced it." I snarled.

"Hey!" Emmett whined. Rose giggled.

"Never mind that," Alice continued. "You need to come over! NOW!" She hung up.

Bella was already out of bed, dressing into a snow white skirt and a long sleeve v-neck sweater of my favorite color of blue.

Before she put on her clothing, I admired her beautiful naked body. Her subtle yet glorious curves literally made my mouth water with desire. She noticed my stare and I could have sworn she blushed. Bella scurried out of the room. Her "voice" suddenly entered my head. _"Why must you do that! It's so embarrassing." _I laughed loudly.

The next "voice" I heard was Renesmee's. _"Jeez, those two are freeeeaky! I don't even want to know why dad laughed." _

I sighed and proceeded dressing. When I walked into the kitchen, Renesmee was drinking a glass of blood. I noticed Bella holding her breath. She was still very cautious, although I knew she could manage. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her lips.

"Happy Birthday Dad!" Renesmee grinned, standing next to me with a card and a elegantly wrapped square box. "It's from me and mom."

"_This is only one half of my present, I will give you the rest…tonight." _I heard Bella purr in my head.

I smiled as I opened the present. It was a digital picture frame, which was perfect. "Why, thank you!" I grinned.

"It has it's own email address, so you can send pictures and they will be uploaded on this; like a slide show." Renesmee explained. "Mom and I already loaded pictures from family vacations on there….so when we are gone, you can just look at the pictures! And we will even send pictures to it. Plus, it fits up to 2,000 pictures! Isn't that awesome!"

I was extremely excited, this is exactly what I needed. "Thank you both so much!" I pulled my pride and joy into my arms and hugged them tightly.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, I pulled it out and read the urgent text from Alice.

Get your happy little ass over here now!

I laughed and didn't reply. "Next is to get rid of that dinosaur phone of yours." Renesmee rolled her eyes.

I looked at my small silver flip phone. Bella giggled and grabbed my hand, "let's go."

All of us ran to the house and through the big door. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY EDWARD!" Everyone yelled.

"Did you have good birthday sex?" Emmett yelled.

My growl was interrupted with Bella smirking and shouting. "Oh yes he did!"

Everyone laughed, besides Esme, Carlisle and Renesmee who looked disgusted.

"Okay, so we've got a scavenger hunt." Alice began. "And since we always have the same couple teams, we're gonna mix it up a tinsy bit. So…" she took a folded piece of paper out of her pocket. "Edward and I are together, Emmett and B-"

"I'm here!" Jacob burst through the door. "Happy Birthday, man." He clapped me on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"Jake!" Renesmee squealed and ran to kiss her boyfriend.

"ANNNNYYWAY!" Alice sighed. "We are doing a scavenger hunt, and the teams will be: me and Edward, Emmett and Bella, Jake and Rose," Rosalie groaned, Alice didn't skip a beat. "Jasper and Esme and Renesmee and Carlisle. Here are the lists of what each team needs to find." She handed each group a list. "Alright!" She gleamed with excitement. "The first person to be back here needs to send a text to each group, wait here until everyone is back and we will see if you won! Readddy, GO!"

Alice and I raced through the door. "Alice, do you even know where any of these things are?"

Alice laughed. "I didn't make the list, Tanya did. Remember when she visited?"

I nodded, understanding. "Okay, first thing on the list." I stopped running, Alice did too. "We need to find a four leaf clover….oh! I know where there are some. Follow me." I ran to Bella and my meadow, Alice following closely behind me.

"Wow. How did you know about this place…?" Alice asked, scanning the purple and pink flowers.

"Uh…I just know." I wasn't about to reveal the sanctuary Bella and I escaped to for privacy.

"Ah." Alice must have seen me decide not to tell her about it. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She smiled genuinely.

I returned a thank you smile and reached down to pick a four leaf clover from the soft soil. "Here we go."

"Ta-da!" She pulled out a plastic Ziploc bag and plucked the plant from my fingers, she stuck it in the bag and zipped it. "Now…we need to find a peacock feather? WHAT! Ugh, whatever. Let's find it!"

I laughed at Alice's enthusiasm and followed her. When we found the last item, Alice and I high-fived and raced towards the house.

When we were almost out of the dense trees and by the river, I heard another group almost to the house. I hissed and ran faster, I caught a glimpse of Bella and laughed. "Oh Bella!"

Bella whipped her head around. "Edward!" She smirked and ran faster. Emmett was by her side and already jumping across the river. I let Alice get ahead of me and I made my way to Bella. Her eyes widened and right before she jumped the river, I tackled her to the ground.

"AH!" She screeched. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! GET OFF OF ME NOW!"

"I won't let you win, love." I whispered in her ear.

She sighed and smiled at me. "Fine," she breathed, sultry. "Just let me up and I will let you go ahead of me."

I snorted. "You are a terrible liar."

Bella grunted. "Edward! If you don't get off of me now, I won't let you get on me tonight!"

Shocked that Bella would say something so risqué, I stared wide-eyed at her for a few moments…then burst out laughing hysterically. I was laughing so hard, I rolled off of her. She jumped up and lunged across the river, I followed her.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. "We won!"

"By a few feet," Emmett protested.

"And also because Edward attacked me!" Bella added.

I high-fived Alice and Bella glared at me. I cringed genuinely.

"Oh…Edward's not getting any tonight!" Emmett howled with laughter.

I wrapped my arms around Bella, my back to Alice and Emmett. "I'm sorry, love."

I kissed her neck and felt her rigid body soften. Her arms coiled around my neck and she sighed. "I can never stay mad at you."

"Shit! Edward, you are smooth. I'm proud of you baby brother." Emmett said.

Bella looked at him from around my body. "No, he's just sweet…and a kiss-ass."

I laughed and kissed my wife. Later that night, I lay on our bed and wait for Bella to step out of the bathroom. Renesmee was fast asleep.

"Ready for the second half of your present…?" Bella muttered cautiously from the bathroom.

I stretched to try and see her. "Yes!"

I almost choked on my tongue when Bella stepped through the door. She was wearing a skimpy black lacy lingerie dress, I swallowed hard. The dress was nothing but see through lace a small black flower silk patches. Bella grinned and sat on the bed next to me.

"Happy birthday," she breathed and moved toward me to lick my lips.

She kissed me deftly and sultry. I kissed back, "Best. Birthday. Ever." I sighed.


End file.
